This Is Not What I Planned
by Cherry Ami
Summary: 'Rin Okumura is hated by everyone in his class, exept for the new guy, Shima Renzou. Why is he interested? Shouldn't he be scared' Rated M for chapters involving RenRin.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**As first fan-fiction goes, this one isn't exceptional. In my opinion, it's a shit fanfic that I wrote four years ago, I think? I suggest you proceed with caution and at your own risk. Please note that when I wrote this I had no idea what english punctuation looked like, or how some words had to be written. I'm genuinely sorry for all of the mistakes you will find, but I am too afraid to re-read what I've written to fix things. Anyway, you will definitely see that chapter 15 CHANGED COMPLETELY DUE TO ME FINISHING THIS FIC AFTER TWO YEARS OF HAITUS OK. **

**So, if you want to - read. If you don't - don't. Your choice, cupcake. I'm just saying that current _me_ is afraid for your sanity. **

**All of the other author notes will be old ones, so I'm not changing anything. **

**OK BYE I LOVE YOU **

* * *

><p>"The new guy?" Bon exclaimed. "I know him. He's my old childhood friend."<p>

Everyone was sitting around Ryuji, while he was ranting about his so called "friend", who's going to study at the True Cross Academy from today.

I sighed. Not another one. Not another one, who would hate me for who I am.

They still haven't recovered from knowing that I'm the Satans son. For Mephisto pantsu sake, I didn't choose my parents, nor did I wanted to be cursed by those blue flames!

I slowly turned my head towards the group of friends, chit chatting so loud, that I could hear every single word.

"What will he be aiming for, Bon?" Izumo asked.

Bon chuckled. "I think he chose to aim for Aria. That's what he's been telling me over the phone."

Shiemi smiled, while her familiar Nii was trying to hold a pencil and draw a sun for his tamer. "Is he friendly?"

The dark haired boy with a streak of blond hair, simply looked at her and sighed a bit. "He truly is. Sometimes too friendly... He's know as the pervert of the Shima family, so girls, please, be careful."

Shiemi looked at Ryuji, horrified. "But...b-but.. perv-v-ert?"

"If anything happens to you, Shiemi-chan, i'll protect you." I heard a voice. Finally, I noticed that our sensei, Yukio, was standing next to the door, looking cool as always. I've always been wondering if he had feelings for Shiemi. I should ask him when he comes back to the dorm.

Shiemi smiled at Yukio and nodded her head like a gesture of thanks. After hearing "Yuki-chan" exclaiming his wish to protect her, her muscles relaxed and the sudden horror abandoned her face.

The new guy can go die, for all I care. The only thing I wanted now was to be back in that circle.. Feel like I had friends. Which was quite the impossible thing to do at this time.

Yukio went up to the board and coughed a bit to draw attenton to him again. I set my eyes on my brother, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"As you all already know, we're going to welcome another student at True Cross. And of course, he will be attending Exorcist classes. He will be here in five minutes, so please, be quiet and wait." After this quick announcement, Yukio rushed off from the classroom.

I wonder, when will Bon and the others tell the new student about my nature. Sadly, it wouldn't be a surprise if the new guy, what was his name.. Shima what's-his-face, would go bollocks after finding out who I am.

I slowly grabbed my pen and started doodling on my textbook. Maybe I could prepare sukiyaki for tonight, that would definately rise up my mood.

3 minutes.

I couldn't stand hearing the laughter. Something painful tickled my heart. Friends..

1 minute. 

Maybe I should just start acting all cold like Yukio? Never show my feelings?

CREEK.

The door opened and Yukio came in, followed by a...

A.. pink haired guy?!

Time stopped.

Pink hair, bright, golden eyes. He was smiling. All of a sudden I felt something shivering down my spine.

I shook myself out of this. What was I thinking? What was this feeling? Maybe i'm just exaggerating.

Pretending that I didn't care about the pink haired one, I gazed at him.

He was standing next to Yukio and looking at each and everyone, one by one, like he was examining all of us.

Yukio quickly wrote his name on the blackboard.

"Shima Renzou."

So he's Renzou, eh?

I was lost in my thoughts when I noticed the pink haired is looking at me with... interest?

Why would he be interested?

Renzou quickly shook his head and bowed down.

"My name is Shima Renzou. Nice to meet you all." He introduced himself.

"Welcome to True Cross!" Everyone, exept for me, shouted.

Yukio smiled. "Renzou-kun, take a seat and we're going to start our lessons in a few minutes.

I turned over to see Bon almost jumping up and down his seat, waving at Renzou to come and sit next to him. I chuckled to myself - Bon. Acting all girly in front of his "Old childhood so called friend".

I tried to concentrate to my doodles, when something weird happened.

I felt someone... sitting next to me. Literally jumping into the seat.

I looked up, alarmed, and watched the pink-haired guy smiling at me.

At those few seconds, I noticed Ryuji frowning, Shiemi and Izumo staring at us, Konekomaru gazing at Bon and the other creeps in class silently trying to figure out what was happening.

"Rin Okumura?" Renzou asked all of a sudden.

How.. how did he know my name? Somehow, I didn't like this guy.

"Y-yes." I anwsered quickly.

He smiled even more widely and sntached my hand to shake it.

"Shima Renzou."

"I heard your name, I'm not deaf, you know." I told him.

Am I stupid, or did his eyes just sparkle with interest again?

"Ren, JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard a shout from Bon's direction.

Renzou turned around and laughed.

"Bon, you didn't tell me this guy was hella sexy!"

HE JUST CALLED ME WHAT?

"You know he's the son of Satan, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET NEAR HIM, HE'S DANGEROUS."

"WELL YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A DEMON. WHAT MATTERS IS HIS LOOKS AND HIS HEART, YOU ASSHOLE"

I poked Renzous shoulder. He turned around.

And then I punched him in the face with all my strength.

Renzou was flying trough the classroom, when he hit the wall. My classmates were all shocked of the sight.

I stood up and yelled at the now standing up pink-haired bastard.

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME SEXY, IDIOT. DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN." To my wonder, Shima Renzou stood up, and walked towards me, all dusty and not very clean.

"I TOLD YOU HE'S DANGEROUS." Bon exclaimed.

Shima shushed him with his finger on his mouth.

He stood in front of me and leaned towards my face.

When he finally reached my ear, i felt a breath on my neck.

"We'll see about that, Rin-kun."

Fighting my urgent wish to punch this supid ass in the face again, I sat down and looked at the perverted guy, still standing.

"If you try come near me again, I swear, you will die in the most horrible death ever seen."

"For now. Only for now." Shima smiled confidently.

Yukio, who was watching this little scene of us two, clapped his hands, like nothing happened.

"The lesson has started! Please open up chapter 5 in your books.."

I couldn't help thinking about what had happened right now.

That guy...was strange. I didn't like him... AT ALL.

When I opened my book, I saw a strange piece of paper, hanging in one of the pages.

I took it out, and unfolded it with curiosity.

"I'll make you mine one day, Rin Okumura."

Anger filled my brains. THAT FUCKER... WILL DIE. RIGHT AFTER CLASS. I SWEAR TO GOD.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys~~

Wow, I didn't expect so many reviews, thank you from the bottom of my heart. ;_; 3

Sorry, this chapter is a bit short, but I promise, i'll make the third one long enough for you guys to be happy. :3

Disclaimer: YEP, I DO OWN AO NO EXORCIST. o: :D

* * *

><p>Maybe he's not like the others?<br>He said he wouldn't care if I was a demon.

"_I'll make you mine one day, Rin Okumura_."

Like that's going to happen. Even the thought of having an intimate interaction with the pink haired one was completely gross.  
>And how is it possible for him to make me his? I'm not interested in guys. I'm not interested in ANYONE to be exact. I was throwing my stuff into my backpack, until I found my grocery list. Shit, i completely forgot what Yukio asked me to do. Putting the list into my pocket so I wouldn't forget about it, I noticed Shima staring at me.<br>Rage boiled up in my stomach. The whole essence of his annoyed me in uncountable measures! Every breath, every glance every muscle movement, event the tinniest one, made me angry. He kept watching me, even though I didn't show any type of responce. I felt the need to talk to him and explain everything without violence. Somehow, it was the first time I even tried sorting things out without making a fist fight. I was used to handling these kind of things by punching a fucker in the face.

After I turned my back to grab my coat, I saw Bon stading in front of me. Shit.

"**You**." He gritted his teeth.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there." I answered, angrily.

"Tch." Bon looked at me like he was going to kill me. "If you talk to Shima ever again... I'll kill you."

I laughed. "You see, _Bon-chan_, there's a little flaw in your plan - I NEVER TALKED TO HIM, HE WAS THE FIRST TO EVEN TRY."

Bon examined my face. Seeing how angry I was, Bon clutched his fist and walked away. I didn't look back. I didn't want to. I was not a crybaby.  
>"Let's go, Shima." I heard Bon talking behind my back.<p>

"Bon, you go, I forgot my pen at our table." Shima answered.

"**I'm not leaving you with that freak**!" Bon hissed so loud, that I could hear him.

"I'm not a child anymore, Suguro, now go. I'll meet you at our dorm."

I heard Bon storming off the classroom, like there was no tomorrow.

Fuck, now i'm left alone with that creep.

I looked around to see if MAYBE, just MAYBE someone was left in the classroom... but everyone went out. Me and Shima... alone?

Well, i guess my plan could work, i'll just turn around and explain everything with calm.

Strange. I couldn't hear a sound from behind. Finally, i decided it was time to show my face to that freak. When I set my eyes on Shima, he was looking at me. It was not a look of hate, or anything else, but.. i couldn't figure out what he was trying to say trough that silence.

"Rin." he whispered.

His voice shocked me. Somehow, the silence was better and now he broke it.

"Pink hair, I want to sort things out. Sorry for punching you in the face, but I really... really don't like you."  
>As I was speaking, he walked towards me in the exact same way he was walking when I punched him.<br>I took a large gulp of air and started talking again.

"Could you please stop staring at me like that all the time? You should definately listen to Suguro - he speaks the truth. It would be better if you just ignored me like everyone else does."

"Rin, did you find my note?" He asked out of nowhere.

Suddenly, i felt annoyed. Was he even listening?

"Did you hear a word a said?" I asked.

He laughed, now standing at the opposite side of my table. "Of course not, why should I? But I heard the part where you said you liked me."

"**WAIT, WHAT, I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THA-**" I shouted until he jumped on the table and met my eyes, who were really, really close.

He put his finger on my lips. I couldn't do anything, i couldn't say anything, just watch his golden eyes...

"I saw you looking at me all the time. How could you possibly notice me staring, without staring yourself?"

He had a point. I hated him.

Why am I not moving? Why can't I just beat him up?

He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me a bit, so I sat on the table behind me. Shima jumped off and got really close, closer than enemies should be. My heart skipped a beat.

I didn't want to feel this way. I didn't like the sudden wish to touch his hair, his face, his body.

Shima pushed his hand down my chest, still looking me straight in the eye.

I was blushing so hard, that I couldn't breathe for a moment. He slowly ran down my waist, and then he lifted my shirt a bit. My whole body shivered from his touch. I felt his cold fingers on my bare skin, touching my stomach with such lust..

It ended as fast as it started.

"**I will. Make you mine. Okumura.**" He exclaimed. He was still inches away from my lips.

And then something clicked in my head. SHIT. SHIT SHIT. I pushed him away as hard as I could and grabbed my stuff. I don't remember how I made my way trough all those chairs and tables, but I turned my head around to see Shima's face. He was smiling.

"I HATE YOU." I shouted, running of class.

The worst part was I liked his touch. I wasn't familiar with this feeling. I ran like the wind, straight off campus. He was not right. I would never be his. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh, you guys, I cannot thank you enough for reviewing and so many good words about my work~ ^^

Again, I'm sorry I couldn't upload a new chapter sooner, I've been very busy lately. Plus, sorry that I didn't keep my promise to write a longer chapter - i'll make the 4th one a long one, really. :3 In fact, i'll upload it tomorrow.

Anyway, Shima will give some serious crap to Rin in the next chapter, the story should go even better when the fun starts. :D

Please do keep reviewing, it means a lot to me. ^^

Disclaimer: I own Ao No Exorcist, along with Google and Skype. 8D

* * *

><p>How can this be happening?<br>I was running down the corridor as fast as I could. My heart was beating so fast, even the sound of it echoed in my way. Why? Why is he so persistent? It's been only 3 hours I've known him, and he's already showing his perverted side. I had to go to the toilet and wash my face with cold water. Somehow it seemed it should wash away - everything would wash away, right?  
>I rushed into the empty bathroom and lowered my head into the sink.<p>

Shit. Shit. Shit.

What am I supposed to do? How do I tell him that I don't like him properly? That jerk doesn't listen. After I poured some water on my face, everything cleared up.

Man, I was sweating. For a few seconds... i remembered his touch. I carefully tugged my shirt up and looked at the spots he dared to touch. They were still burning like hell, but there were no marks. I was sure he burned me or something... Why am I so worried? It's not like I have feelings for this guy - I never did have feelings for anyone, so why should I feel now? Plus, he's a guy. That would be weird.

I couldn't stand anymore, my whole body was shaking. I sat between the two sinks. My head felt dizzy. No, i shouldn't think about it. I can't cry, not here, not right now. Everything just crushed right on me. My lost friends, this Shima guy, my brother... Suddenly, I heard someone talking. Damnit, I gotta hide, or they'll see me like this. Right after I jumped into one of the cabins, I heard the door open.

"You were spying on me?" a very familiar voice talked.

"I _told you_ I will not leave you with **that** guy."

Bon?

So... the other guy is... _Shima_? FUCK. I gotta stay silent, i gotta stay silent, **I goooootta stay SILENT**.

"As I once told you, Suguro, **you're not my mother**."

Something fell on the ground.

"Look what you did, the poor sink didn't deserve this!" Shima exclaimed angrily. "I told you before, Bon, he's actually the type of guy I want now. Plus, after hearing stories about him, it really interested me."

"You still believe the lie, right, Shima? **Everything** was a lie. He's a fucking demon, **for fucks sake**!" Ryuuji whispered.

I clenched my fist. That _idiot_... He's trying to make me look bad in front of Shima... But wait, what do I care? I want Shima to hate me, right?

A loud sound came from nowhere. It was as if someone punched a mirror. Breaking glass.

"**ANSWER ME**. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? You **have** to keep _away_." I've never heard Bon so angry before.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO JELOUS OF ME BEING **HAPPY** FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE?" SHima shouted at Ryuuji. "I'm sorry, Bon... I didn't mean to..." Silence.

"Do what you want to. But mark my words, you'll get burned." Doors open and shut.

Renzou is happy? Because of me? My face went reddish. Damnit.

I waited for a few minutes until I was sure no one was in the bathroom anymore. Then I opened the door.

And I faced Shima right in fron of me, staring at the cabin, clearly not amused. A little sad, to be exact.

"You heard everything, right?" He asked me.

"Listen to Bon. You'll get burned. Remember this - I hate you. Stay away." I spoke in a rush.

And Shima simply looked at me. This hurt in his eyes... It was as if the whole world stopped. His deep golden eyes, filled with so much sadness, caused my spine shiver down with coldness and a big wish to comfort him.  
>I snapped out of it just in time.<p>

"**Stay. Away.**" I whispered so only he could hear it.

Quickly, I grabbed my stuff from the cabin and ran away. Again.

Even though I wanted to.. I wanted to be happy, that my plan worked.. I felt only anger at myself and deep, deep pain in my heart.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, I have to go away for a mission. You'll be here for a week without me, so I'm leaving Shura to guard you."<p>

"Shura? Oh **hell no**, that woman scares me." I answered while laying in my bed and slowly turing pages of my manga.

Yukio laughed.

"She's not going to watch over you 24/7, you know. I just want you to be safe, that's all."

"Okay, okay, just go, four eyes." Leave already, you idiot! I want to be left alone.

Yukio looked at me and put his key into the door.

"Anyway, Rin, it's been a week. Shouldn't you come back to cram school? I will not keep pretending you're sick anymore. After all, it's a very stupid reason not to go there, too."

"I don't want to face Shima." I told Yukio this before. He's annoying.

And then Yukio grabbed my manga. He came out of nowhere, I didn't even notice his speed!

"HEY, give that back!" I rushed to catch my manga, but it was too late. After faceplanting into the ground, I heard Yukio giggle.

"Now, if you promise you'll go to cram school tomorrow, I will give this back. If not - say goodbye to your precious shonen stuff."

I didn't have a choice. IT WAS MY FAVORITE MANGA, YOU KNOW.

"_I'll do it_." I stared at him with my famous puppy eyes, that worked every single time.

"..i'll give it back when Shura reports you were attending lessons and sitting in class."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**-" I reached out my hand, begging for his forgiveness and he was gone.

Stupid mission. Stupid Shura. Stupid manga.

Now what am I supposed to do? That manga was literally keeping me alive for the past week.

I couldn't just come back and look straight at Shima without noticing his sadness.

Maybe I should... apologise? No, that's a really bad idea, would never work, I couldn't... Or could I...

Yes, I was a little **too** rough to him... I mean, he's the only one who even tried talking to me after finding out I was a demon, worse, the Son of Satan.

I slapped my face. I completely forgot about the grocery list Yukio gave me. I crawled off my bed just to find my school pants and take out a piece of paper with stuff written on it.

I went trough the list, and anger slowly rushed up in my brain. I saw a scribbled sentence right at the bottom of my list:

"Meet me at 1 am. outside your dorm. I'll be waiting. We gotta talk about something." Strangely, I knew who wrote this.

HOW **IN THE WORLD** HE MANAGED TO WRITE THIS RIGHT HERE?

Of course, my decision was not based on feelings, I hate him. It was obviously because I'm interested in what he was going to say... Or at least scared of it. It will be a good chance to apologise, I think.

I looked at the clock. 00:30 Only 30 minutes left.

I am definately going out of pure interest. **Definately**. I think.


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUISE,

sorry that this chapter is lame, but I only had about ten minutes to write it down, although this is just 1/4 of the real chapter. It was really, really long. ;_;

Anyway, i'll try getting on sometime soon and upload what's left as the fifth chapter. And believe me, it even made ME shiver. 8D

Okay, enjoy~~

AND PLUS, thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me~

DISCLAIMER: I WON AO NO EXORCIST, IT'S MINE NOW, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

><p>I was hiding in the bushes and watching the square in front of my dorm.<br>Inhaling and exhaling slowly I was trying to catch any sound or movement that would show me someone's here besides me.  
>I wanted to know, just be sure, that the pink haired one will come.<p>

**01:01**. One minute after one.

Maybe he wrote this at the beginning of the week? Shit.  
>I took the note out and read it carefully again.<br>I exhaled calmly after finding a little scribbled date and a signature. It was written so that only a frikin flea could read it.  
>I giggled at my unbelievably good sense of humor and lifted my head up to scan the area again.<br>To my shock - he was sitting at the middle bench. I turn around for 10 seconds and he's there!  
>The asshole was looking around nervously.<br>I put all my strenght into standing up and it took all of my will power to actually walk down the square and face him after not going to school for a week.  
>I still couldn't look him straight in the eye, so i stopped 5 feet away from the bench.<br>Shima cut the silence.

"Rin. You came." i couldn't hear even a hint of pain in his voice, in fact, he was talking with high interest. Again!

"I only came here to apologise. I don't need anything else from you." I said.

A loud sigh. Shit.

'Even a friend?" He asked.

My heart pounded. A friend...

I finally laid my eyes on him. Shima tapped on the bench as if he was asking me to sit beside him.

"Sit. **I promise**, I won't do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."

I don't know why, but I trusted him at this moment. How can bad feelings just disappear after a week of not seeing him? I was sure I would start hating him after hour and a half or so again.  
>I sat at the other side of the bench, just to be far away from him and show Shima that I trust him, but still not enough to sit near him.<p>

Shima clenched his hands together and stared at me silently.  
>His honey mixed with gold eyes made me feel dizzy. Even though it was really dark outside, I could still feel heat emerging from the depth of his eyes. I coud see his look as though it was day.<p>

"I'm sorry that I hurt you the other day. I didn't mean it - I usually don't do these kinds of things."

Shima laughed.

"I know, Bon told me everything about you before he knew you were Satan's son. I figure you still haven't changed. Still the same friendly and _hella_ sexy guy~~"

A bush near Shima caught blue fire.

"Ok, **OK**, i will never **EVER MENTION THIS AGAIN** in my **ENTIRE LIFE, I PROMISE**." Shima, scared to death, rushed over to my side of the bench and accidentaly fell on top of me.

A few seconds... It took a few seconds to understand what happened. Renzou was far...far too close for a friend. At least I knew I wasn't the only one to be red faced. When Shima drew back - his face was as red as Red Riding Hood's hood. The silence wasn't excruciating. It was pleasant, kinda warm...  
>And then I heard those few words that changed my life again.<p>

"I'm not going to push you, Rin. But please, can we at least try being friends, it wouldn't hurt, right?"

Feelings rushed into my heart, flooded my whole body like a volcano. I didn't notice how I ended up in Shima's arms. I couldn't feel my tears flow down my cheeks, i didn't care about anything at that moment. Shima endured everything. I was only trying to believe my own lies, that I was meant to be alone. That I wanted to be alone. Shima proved me wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the classrooms door and went in as silently I could.<br>I was breathing heavily, because of the miles I had to run to cram school. It was hard to last without my brother's rules. He was the one to get me up for school. And of course, he left me in the notice of Shura, who was absent for two days already. But I wasn't complaining, no, that woman scared me to death. Everyone in the class was looking at me with deadly looks. SHIT.  
>The teacher simply stared at me and closed his book shut.<p>

"Okumura, explain yourself."

"I overslept." I said.

"It's not an excuse."

Someone in class started chattering in a very agreeing tone. I sighed. Nothing changed.

"He overslept because of me, Teacher." I heard the stupid voice. Damnit. And well of course, that bastard was sitting at my stool. **My stool**.

I almost facepalmed myself, until our teacher asked Shima directly.

"And why is that, Shima-kun?"

"Homework stuff." Renzou smiled curiously.

"Hmmm. Well okay, Okumura, you can sit. We're wasting precious time."

I ran to my stool and sat there. Stupid Shima.  
>Speaking of him, he was sitting next to me now. I could almost feel the hate emerging from Bon. It was obvious, that Shima saved this stool just for us both. I sighed again and moved my chair far away from Shima.<br>He threw his eyebrows together, but remembered his promise and smiled again. And then I got a note.

"you still don't trust me enough after yesterday, huh?"

Oh **boy**.

I looked at him and scribbled back.

"yesterday was just a little side effect."

I remembered all three hours with him. His hand wrapped around me and my tears, and the whole story I retold him trough our little chit chat on a bench, hugging...

He was writing something down, so I just had to wait. Somehow, i was interested in what he was going to say.

* * *

><p>Guys, keep reviewing. Reviews + author = better story, longer chapters and more fun stuff involvoing Shima doing... things to our beloved Rin~ xDDD Just kidding. But reviews would be great, too~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

HIII.

So, adding the fourth and the fifth chapter... IT WAS HELL LONG. FOR ME. But sorry I had to make it as the fifth one - I was at my grandmas and she doesn't have internet. T.T My friend let me write for about 10 minutes, so it just happened. D:

ANYWAY, ANYWHOOO

We can see Rin having some _interesting _thoughts. *smiles curiously*

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS, ONCE AGAIN.

And please, do keep reviewing, it's lightning up my day. 3

Disclaimer: Someone stole AnE from me. T.T

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe you want to hang out later?<em>"

Holy shit. I felt it again - that warm, fuzzy feeling inside... That I have a friend...  
>A voice inside me whispered - more than a friend.<p>

**WAIT**. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?

I shook myself out of it and went red. I quickly grabbed the note and tried concentrating on what I was writing. That was the only way out of this, I guess.

"_Okay, but you have to promise me - we will be only friends, got it? And when should we go? Today?_"

After I gave him the note, his face went from sad to happy as hell.

"_Rin, I told you, i'm not rushing things. And yes, today. After school, perhaps?_"

I nodded and pointed my finger at our teacher, to tell him I want to try studying without words. He smiled and opened his book up. I obviously tried keeping up with the teacher... I honestly tried, but the more I listened to Shima's slow breathing, felt our knees bump into eachother, elbows touch, the more I was falling into my own fantasies involving Shima and me...  
>It was really, really hard to concentrate with him being beside me. I noticed that I drew closer to him while we we're chatting trough that note. Was I addicted to him or maybe I finally trusted him?<br>The worst thing was that I sometimes cought myself thinking about the day in our classroom, when he touched my naked skin with his lustfull fingers... Shit, I got too carried away. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me. I've never felt this way before. I tried to make myself fall from my cloud of dreams, but these feelings became overwhealming. I was hoping just for one thing - that Shima would keep his promise, and leave everything as it is, or else I couldn't let myself stop. I wouldn't run away, in fact, I would go with the flow.  
>Even though I didn't want to admit it myself - Shima was in my heart. One way or another.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rin, what would you like to do?" Shima asked me with such happiness I couldn't help smiling myself.<p>

"Anything that involves food and cooking!" I said nervously. It has been such a long time I went out with friends, so I decided it would be safer and more fun to just do what I like instead of going some place we both don't know.

"We could go to a Sushi bar or something..." Pink haired wondered.

"No, NO!" I shouted a bit too loud. "I **mean**, we could come to my dorm and cook there. Should be fun!"

Shima shined as if it was a level up in his mood.

"Rin...making food for me... A DREAM CAME TRU-" He shut his mouth after he saw my look and lifted his both hands in the air to defend himself.

I looked around and noticed our classmates looking at us with both anger and fear. Strange thing - everyone was practically eating Shima alive with their eyes. Shima, who caught my look, looked around and went bollocks.

"**What are ya'll looking at? Don't have anything better to do?**"

Murmuring angrily, people threw their stuff in their bags and ran off the classroom. I was staring straight at Bon, who was killing Shima with his unfavourable glance, walking hand to hand with Izumo.

"I can't figure Bon out." Shima sighed. "He's getting more **stupid** by the minute."

"I can definatelly see _that_." I agreed.

We shared understanding looks and burst out laughing. I couldn't remember the time when I was laughing straight from the heart, so this feeling was rather good.

"Speaking of stupidity - I know zip about cooking." Renzou laughed.

"I'll teach you. Eventually." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Is this what we need?"<p>

I saw Shima holding some cheap noodles. I shook my head.

"No. Look for Shirataki noodles, they're always stacked at the bottom shelf, Renzou."

Shima's face went from normal, to red in a few seconds.

"_What_?" I asked.

"You... c-c-called me... By my f-f-first name.." I saw something red coming out of Shima's nose. SHIT.

I quickly grabbed him and shook him with my both hands.

"GET. A. HOLD. OF YOURSELF. **STUPID**." Shima almost passed out when I touched him.

_AFTER 15 MINUTES_:

"I'm sorry, Rin, i can't help myself." Shima moaned while I was taking some onions.

"Get me Enoki and Shimeji mushrooms, if you want me to talk to you ever again." I threatened him.

When Shima ran to get what I asked for, I looked trough my feelings. Everytime Renzou was near me...my heart would throb, act violent and make me worry about it's health.  
>It was beating as fast as a drum. It was hard to breathe. That's not a feeling caused by friendship, isn't it?<p>

"_Riiiin-kuuuun_, I found the _muuuushrooooms_~" His voice interrupted my silent argument with myself.

". . ."

Shima standing there, smiling, holding CHEAP mushrooms...

". . ."

"**DIE, YOU IDIOT, DIE DIE DIE**"

* * *

><p>Maybe this "hang out" wasn't my thing.<p>

Or maybe it was. **Kukuku**.

I SHOULD STOP BEING SO GIRLY.

Shima was dressed up in a BEAUTIFUL pink apron, that matched his hair. And hell, he was a looker.

I should..._stop_... being so _girly_...

"Is everything alright there?"

Shit, i haven't noticed that Shima was looking directly at me. He must've seen that I was staring for quite a time now.

"Um, y-y-yeah. I was just...um... looking... how you were...you know... cutting those... m-m-mushrooms and..stuff.."

He nodded and smiled with the cutest smile... I HAVE TO STOP. NOW.

Another glance at this guy, and now I saw something different. He was cutting the mushrooms WRONG.  
>I quickly ran to him and grabbed his hands. Shima stiffened.<p>

"**You're not doing it right**." The only thing I was concentrating on now was the mushrooms and imperfectly cut slices. "Here."

I went behind him and took his hands once again. It never occured to me.. we were so close at that time. But food comes first.  
>I slowly moved his hands and took the knife.<p>

"Like this. Smoothly. **Like it was your own child**." I said,** dead** serious.

"What, Rin, oh my god, _that's violent_-" I shushed him by blowing some hot air on his neck from my mouth.

I was holding his hands and the knife. Cutting the mushrooms with such care. With such logic. AND YES, THERE IS LOGIC IN MAKING FOOD. IT'S **FOOD**. IT HAS TO BE PERFECT.

After the slices were made perfect, I drew back from Shima.

"Now we have perfectly cut mushrooms." I made the V sign with my fingers and finally looked at Shima.

He was... how should I put in words... RED. ALL OVER.

"Renzou?"

And then he collapsed on the floor. OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED? IS HE HURT? I quickly rushed over to him and grabbed him in my arms.

"_Renzou_! Are you okay?"

Well of course, I should've overseen this. His nose was bloody, his cute-pink-apron-that-matched-his-hair was covered in blood, and now it blew my mind. I finally understood what happened. IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY TOUCH?

SHIT.  
>SHIT.<br>SHIT.

He had to rest. I should take him upstairs, and lay him in Yukio's bed, wash his nose and take off his clothes... take off his clothes... His..clothes..

* * *

><p>Reviewwww pleeease~ :3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, my dear readers~

Firstly, your reviews. They made me hell happy, so I thought I would surprise you with a little scene addition to our final step in "M" rated content. And thank you for your advices, guys, they were really helpful. ^^

Secondly, yes. You will be mad at me for what happens in this chapter. xD But (i haven't mentioned this before) I'm going to take things slower with these two, just to make you and myself happier with better plot. ^^

And lastly, i'm really sorry for the typos, if i've made some. It sometimes just happens. xD

Eeeenjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, and beware of a bit lemon in this chapter. Don't like boy x boy - don't read it.

* * *

><p>Gulp.<br>I was supposed to wash his face, **right**?  
>It was my fault, afterall. Shima having a nosebleed and all that crap that happened.<br>Staring at his almost unbuttoned shirt was...interesting enough.  
>Another gulp of air and my imagination ran wild.<p>

Someone took over the_ real_ me. I wasn't the same Rin. I could feel the tension in the air. All of my cells screamed out with a wish to touch Shima. A slight bit of his skin caught my attention. The idea seemed to appealing. Bright, white skin looked very soft.  
>It wouldn't hurt if I just touched him one time? I think not.<p>

I threw the wet cloth, that I was washing Shima's face with, away on the floor. Renzou's face looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. If I had the time, I would just stare at him for the whole night and smile to myself. But, unfortunately, my mind was occupied by something different.

Things, that were way too fascinating at this time.  
>I threw my cap over the mill and reached out my hand to Shima's naked skin. It would be fair, I mean, he already touched my bare skin once, so that means I can do it too.<p>

For a split second, my index finger scratched a bit of his skin. Smooth as silk. My face fell into strawberries, but I wasn't ready to stop. Shima's body attracted me.  
>Then my eyes spotted a few drops of blood on Shima's shirt. Oh man, what a waste, they're ruined now! Hehe.. Million thoughts came rushing into my mind, but one thing was for sure - he couldn't walk around in a shirt like this. He can have one of my shirts when he gets up, right? I should just throw away this one...and...<br>My fingers, shaking, started unbuttoning every button on the shirt. More and more skin showed, which made my hormones rush right up my brain. I couldn't get my eyes off him.  
>After the last button was free, I parted the shirt in half. His muscles made my body stiff for a few seconds. I couldn't make my mind up, so the incident that happened after a certain reaction of my body, wasn't so bad. I placed my whole hand on his unclothed chest.<br>Shima shuddered. I saw his cheeks flush with red, but he didn't get up. I wonder, how long I could last withouth getting him up from his sleep?

I was brushing my fingers against his skin as slow as I could, observing Shima's reactions to my touch.  
>I stopped straight at the bottom of his stomach. Maybe I shouldn't rush myself. I had an eternity to examine his whole body, so I decided not to speed things up.<p>

Carefully, with the tips of my fingers, I touched Shima's nipple.  
>Another shudder and Renzou let out a muffled noise. 'If his skin is so tender, how would it taste?' I thought to myself. 'What do you have to lose?' a voice whispered inside. 'Accept it... You want him all.' I couldn't argue with that statement.<p>

Well, if i've gone this far, it wasn't wrong to continue experimenting?

I jumped on the bed and sat on Shima's legs. After laying my hands on the bed sheets and I got comfortable, I leaned down, while my lips were inches away from Shima's silky skin. My breath somehow tickled Shima, I could feel him shivering under me.

"Shima, I wish you knew what I would do to you if you were awake now.." Whispering to myself, I pushed my lips on his skin. The taste was... wonderful. Sweet cinammon flavour. Shima's flavour.  
>I poked a tip of my tongue out to try this new taste to the fullest. A single lick.<p>

"Mhmmn.." Shima murmured.

Don't get up, Renzou, I'm clearly not done teasing you yet. I took his nipple inside my mouth and licked it.

"Aah, RIN! What are y-y-ou doi-i..ah-ing?" I woke him up.

I raised my head and looked him straight in the eye. I shushed. Shima got up on his hands, pushing me away.

"I'm feeding my sexually frustrated body with you, obviously." I smiled and leaned to Shima again.

Our faces were a few inches away again. I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Rin.." Shima whispered.

"You... make me want you even more, did you know that? From the first intimate touch in class, remember? I was fantasizing about you all week I was out of school. Everything about you makes me go wild."  
>I said. "Shima. I want you to be mine. Only mine."<p>

Renzou was looking at me with the calmest expression. He giggled.

"I should've been the one to say those words, you copy cat." He poked my nose. "I was always yours."

I touched his lips with mine. Short, innocent kiss deepend with every second, until I parted his lips with my tongue. I could feel his impatience, his true wish to explore my mouth with his own tongue. Both of our tongues danced in the warmness of our mouths. Our saliva became one, I couldn't understand what was happening, but I was sure I liked it as much as I liked cooking. I would do kiss him forever.  
>My right hand bonded with Shima's fingers and my other hand clawed into his hair. Renzou wrapped his free arm around my waist.<br>I couldn't get enough, so I released Shima's hair and ran it down his neck and all the way down his spine.

Gasping for air, we both pulled apart. Breathing heavily, we were staring at eachother with lustful eyes, smiled and nuzzled our noses. My insides were growling for more action. I couldn't help touching Renzou.

"Not fair, you're not half naked!" Shima said nervously. "Let me undress you!"

And then old Rin came back.

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. Renzou ripped my shirt apart and attacked my body with full strength.  
>I could feel his passionate fingertips, his tongue on my bare neck.<br>I figured I was as red as a rose, because Shima, who noticed my sudden change of plans, chuckled.

"It's about time to act as the dominant one. And you're totally letting me do it."

"Wait, what.." His hands started unzipping my pants.

Damnit, this wasn't supposed to happen. Although... i loved every bit of it.

"Fuck, it got stuck!" Shima exclaimed angrily and drew back to work on the broken zipper.

Shima's body, lit by the moon, the brightness of his skin, ruffled pink hair and cherry red lips. I tuly, honestly couldn't keep my eyes off him.

* * *

><p>I woke up after something funny tickled my nose. I tried blowing it off with my breath, but nothing happened. I gave up and opened my eyes.<p>

No... _I wasn't sleeping in my bed_.

No... _I wasn't sleeping on my own pillow_.

No, I _definately_ wasn't sleeping with my pajamas, I was completely dressed up.

And _yes_... I was laying in Yukio's bed, wrapping my arms around a guy with pink hair. He was obviously using me as his pillow.

A dream?

**EVERYTHING WAS A DREAM**?

I stared at Shima, who was not half naked as I imagined him to be, sleeping with not a care in the world.

I was scared of my dreams... My fantasies. It seemed that the dream was real. Was I craving for Shima as much as I thought I did? How could I like a person that I only knew for a single week?  
>I shook my whole body. This can't be happening.<p>

Although... it was a very good feeling.. laying here besides him. Just holding him tight in my arms, noticing every movement, his heart beating.

Suddenly the door flew open.

My eyes blew up.

A silhouette in the middle of the doorway.

A woman.

"**RIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YER DOING IN BED WITH HIM?**" I heard a loud yell.

SHURA?

I quickly looked at Renzou, who was sleeping like a baby.

HOW CAN HE SLEEP WITH SUCH A RUCKUS AROUND HIM?

Shura grabbed my shirt and started shaking me in all directions like a mad-woman.

"**I THOUGHT YER DEVOTED TO YOUR BROTHER!**"

I went bollocks after hearing this.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, OLD WOMAN? I DON'T LIKE MY BROTHER IN THAT WAY, THAT'S GROSS.**"

We were yelling at eachother for a few minutes, until Shura stopped shaking me.

"So yer not interacting with your brother? No intimacy at all?" She asked me seriously.

"No." I answered.

"Rin told you that he likes me, Shura? Well, I'm flustered." I heard a voice behind my back.

I slowly turned my head to see Shima's face.

"I NEVER SAID THAT. **DIE, ALL OF YOU. GO DIE**."

* * *

><p>I woke up again, sweat running down my eyes.<p>

I quickly sat up in my bed. Thang god it was my bed. I grabbed my head with both hands.

WHAT WAS I DREAMING? A DREAM WITHIN A DREAM?

My eye twitched.

I could remember yesterday. Shima, his nosebleed, a quick recovery, my yells, his laugh, and then an amusing dinner with a peacefull "Goodbye" at my dorm door.  
>I couldn't lie to myself anymore, that I wasn't gazing at him the whole evening, but the thought of the curious dream (or two) that I had... made me flush with red. It wasn't like me to dream these kinds of dreams... It wasn't like me to start trusting someone so fast.<p>

_And what did Shura do in my dream?_

* * *

><p>Do keep reviewing! Thank you. *throws hearts at everyone*<em><br>_


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO. :3

Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, bus as you can see - I have done my work fair and square. And this chapter is not done yet, I have left the cheesiest part out, for you guys to be a little bit more annoyed. 8D Don't worry, it\s going to be in the next chapter. Plus, hold your breaths - the next chapter will contain Shima FINALLY revealing his true feelings for Rin. BUT THAT'S ALL I'M TELLING YOU NOW.

By the way, guys, check out my friend and me on deviantart , we're cosplaying Shima and Rin, so you guys would love it. Search for Humikota and Eglucy there. :3

Plus, we made a few videos involving Rin and Shima, so search for YumiJuta on Youtube, because we will upload the first episode of "Guy sleepovers are not gay" any time soon.

AND THANK YOU, thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. 3

Disclaimer: **I OWN AO NO EXORCIST, BUT NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT IT.**

* * *

><p>I could not stop thinking about the first dream.<p>

My whole head was filled with Shima's eyes, body and hands. I was thinking about why I was reacting this way towards him while I was washing my head.  
>One thing is for sure - this is not a result of trust.<br>I never thought I could feel something like this for a guy.  
>But the most frightening fact was that an Evil Rin awoke in the dream. What would happen if that accidentally burst out in reality? In front of Shima?<br>It seemed that he wasn't interested at all anymore. Maybe he thought I wasn't good enough.  
>But what a person like me could do to get things right? Nothing. I'm useless. I like a guy and he's not warm to me anymore. Well, not as warm as a lover, but at least he would stay as a friend...<br>I think Shima would be disgusted if he found out I was dreaming about him in such a way. And talk about the actions.  
>After I went out of the bathroom, I walked towards my bed. I wanted to dress up, and my clothes were tightly put on my bed sheet.<p>

It was as if I knew what was going to happen next. I turn my head to see my pillow... and guess what I found there. A fucking note.

WHAT THE** FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**-

"MY NUMBER XX-XXX-XX. TEXT ME WHEN YOU SEE THIS. SHIMA R."

**HOW. DOES HE. KEEP. DOING THIS?**

Anyway, even though I was kinda nervous now, the thought of making myself break off from Shima, completely weared off.

I crashed trough my table, chair and whole bedroom like a ninja, just to reach my drawer to find my phone. I grabbed it and started typing as fast as I could. I bit my finger while the phone sent out a message.

"What is it you want? Rin."

After a second. AFTER A SECOND... i get a phone call.

And I fell back, frightened. My phone slipped out of my fingers and fell on the ground, while I was still falling down. I managed to accidentally hit my head at the edge of the table. Ignoring the pain in my head, i grabbed my phone, which was still ringing like mad, and answered it with trembling fingers.

"**HELLO**." I shouted.

"**RIN**." shima responded.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

A loud inhale and...

"**BON IS NOT HERE, I HAVE AN XBOX, ONIGIRI, DON'T WORRY, THEY'RE NOT MADE BY ME, GOOD MUSIC AND WONDERFUL GAMES! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT FINAL FANTASY 13? A GOOD GAME, GREAT GIRLS. WE COULD MAKE OURSELVES SOME COCOA. YOU TOLD ME YOU LIKE COCOA YESTERDAY. I THINK, THAT YOU'D LIKE TO PLAY SUPER MARIO TOO. OR, I HAVE SOME PRETTY WICKED DATING GAMES. I CAN SHOW YOU. SO, WE COULD MEET AT MY PLACE, TONIGHT? AN ALL-NIGHTER. SHURA SAID IT'S OKAY. SHE LIKES ME AS A PERSON. AND BON'S NOT HERE, SO COME. HE'S ON A MISSION WITH IZUMO AND KONEKOMARU. DO YOU KNOW WHERE OUR DORM IS? OF COURSE YOU DO. MEET ME IN SIX HOURS**."

And then he hung up on me, not even letting me say a word.

Something hot ran down my forehead. I touched it with the tip of my finger and I found out it was..blood.

DAMNIT.

I hurried to the bathroom, so I could look how deep the wound was. There was a guy staring right at me, black hair, stupid haircut, sky blue eyes, and with a big ass wound on his forehead. I punched my head out of instinct and endured the pain it caused me. Note to self - don't do that when you're WOUNDED.  
>Holding my wound tight, I ran to search trough Yukio's stuff, so I could get a little bit of treatment. I found a med-kit, and I returned to the bathroom.<br>I took out some steril cotton, desinfectionate medicine and some band-aids to take care of the bloody thing that was pounding on my head. I looked at the mirror, and to my horror, i remembered one thing. Yukio was always treating my wounds. I have never done this myself.

Eye twitched a few times.

But if I wanted to go to Shima's, I had to look at least half-healthy.

So I grabbed the medicine and started helping a bit of it to my wound. HURT LIKE HELL.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SHIMA P.O.V<em>**

I hung up on him.

And why the hell did I do that? Rin can't even IMAGINE what I had to go trough just to ask him come to my place.

I was up from 6 a.m. carefully watching my phone, so I could hear when he rings and alerts me with a new message.

I was rehearsing what I had to tell him multiple times. I wanted to look like I was a cool, chilled man, explain everything in calm and awesomeness of myself. But no, obviously, I shouted stupid stuff out in the speed of light and THEN I hung up on him. I had to hope he understood a part of what I was saying. I tried acting normally around him. I was fighting with the urgent wish to touch him, hug him, take him right on this table right here.

I smiled to myself.

One thing I could do now was to secretly fantasize about Rin. And of course, I was able to do practically ANYTHING to him within a dream.

I had to get ready for his arrival. Refrain from little accidents involving me touching him. I remembered how Rin got scared when I couldn't stop myself from doing things in the classroom... I couldn't just stop and think for a minute, hell no!

I had a thing for good looking people. I always had. But this case was different. I didn't know Rin at first, but I fell in love with him after Bon told me everything about him. I was dreaming about our first meeting, about his voice, how he would look like. I wasn't scared when Bon told me about Rin's nature. That he was the Son of Satan. I mean, how could Rin possibly play a good kid with all the teachers around, and plus, in front of his brother, who knew him for God knows how long!

I loved him with all my heart after our eyes met for the first time. Even Bon's threats didn't stop me from loving him. All I can do now is wait. Rin Okumura was worth it.

I put my phone on the table and I stretched a little bit. There was so much to do... this place was a mess! I was as happy as I could be, knowing I would hang out with him again.

5 minutes until the official hang out.

WHERE IS HE?

I was literally running round in circles, anticipating for a ring at the door. RIN, COME HERE, PLEASE, OR I'LL EXPLODE. Suddenly, i had to go to the toilet.

I stared at the door for a few seconds and shrugged. Fuck it, i'll be gone for just a second.

I ran to the toilet and quickly peed. And then the bell rang.

SHIT, HE'S HERE ALREADY.

Pulling my pants up I quickly hurried towards the door and opened it up. Rin was stading there, looking quite... extraordinary.

His head was bandaged all around. Whole head.

He stared at me and his eyes ran down from my eyes to my crotch. I followed his look and saw that my zipper was not zipped up.

I shut the door in front of his nose, zipped my pants up, and opened the doors up again.

Rin smiled.

"Rin, what the hell happened to your head?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I hit my head. Don't ask."

I sighed and grabbed his arm. I dragged him to the kitchen, where I held my med-kit. I found some band-aids, and asked him to sit. He lifted his right eyebrow in curiosity.

"Shima, what are you doing?" I heard him.

"What does it look like, of course i'm gonna treat your wound right." I said angrily while I tried getting the cotton and the band-aids off his head and his hair.

I couldn't help seeing his cheeks blush. He looked so god damn kawaii when he was so vulnerable~ I tried not to touch his bare skin while I was applying a band-aid on his wound. It would turn me on and I was sure I couldn't stop then. Rin was attracting me like a damn magnet!

After the band-aid was safely put on his forehead, I leaned over and our eyes met. His look took my breath away.

I looked away from his blue eyes.

"I-i think we can go and play xBox now.." I spoke in a hurry and stood up.

I was pretty sad at this moment. I loved Rin, but he told me he doesn't want this kind of a relationship pretty clearly. He didn't have any interest at all. Well, ruining our friendship was obviously not in my plans, so I decided I'm going to be his friend. As long as he needs me, i'll stay by his side. I wanted to see him happy. Always.

But Rin... he looked so cute with that stupid band-aid on his forehead! Knowing me, I can't control myself in front of the people I like. And I was in love with Rin, which was DEFINITELY far more worse!

AND WHY DOES THE BAND AID HAVE TO BE WITH STUPID BUNNIES ON TOP?

I was pretty annoyed when I led the way to my room. Rin was actually happy to be here, I could see him smiling at the sight of two large bag chairs in front of a large tv and an xbox. Of course, my onigiri wasn't as good as Rin's cooking, but I was sure he would be delighted to eat them.

I raised my hand and pointed at the miserable-looking-nerd-place.

"My kingdom of nerdyness." I said.

I looked at Rin.

He was practically out of his mind right now. I could see how eager he was to go and grab the xbox, do it from the back doggy style and marry it. And he should be naked while doing it. Come to think of it, his shirt was practically glued to his abs, and I could see he would be a wild lion in bed.

Damnit, I was daydreaming again. Also, I would never let him be on top. I couldn't even think about being under someone, especially someone like Rin, who was definitely an uke.

"Let's go." I told him.

I jumped into one of the bags and made myself comfortable, while Rin examined the bag first. He kept on staring at me. Was something wrong with my hair?

"Hey, I guess you're okay with me drawing my tail out? It's getting tired, always being crampled underneath my shirt." He asked me and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Wait, what tail?

Slightly nodding, I examined the black thing coming out of his shirt. I could hardly keep myself from staring at his naked chest, which was, as I expected, buff enough to make me a little bit exited. Abs and a tail. What can I say?

Another part of his body swept out of it's place and started swinging around in the back of Rin, smacked a few times to remove the stiffness.

The thought of Rin, under me, gripping my hair with his hands, holding my waist with his tail, moving along with me in one heart beat... was just...too appealing...

SHIMA, STOP BEING PERVERTED WHEN RIN'S AROUND. HOLD YOUR HORSES, LAD.

I gulped a few drops of air.

"Can I touch it?"

Rin stopped moving his tail around and simply looked at me.

"It's very sensitive, not today, alright?"

I shrugged as if I didn't care, but I did care. A lot, actually.

So THAT'S how demon tails look. I've always wondered, and now a particular half-demon is sitting at my right.

Rin waved at me with a few games in his hands.I took those disks out of his fingers and looked trough them.

"So, what're we going to play?" He asked.

"What would you fancy more - something erotic or something with more...action?" I said.

Rin started blushing.

"I don't think that playing this kind of games is a very good idea. And especially when were alone together." he said angrily.

"Oh, so you're one of those guys who like playing alone, eh?" I laughed. And then he looked at me with his glare of pure Death.

"Alriiiight, alriiight, we'll just stick to Fast and Furious 4."

"That'll do." Rin said happily.

I put the game inside my xBox and pressed play. I could feel Rin staring at me. Maybe i look seriously stupid?

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHIMA P.O.V<strong>_

45 time made me wanna go kill myself.

45 times I lost to Rin.

HOW CAN A TOTAL NEWBIE WIN SO EASILY?

AND HE WAS CRUSHING ME WITH SUCH COLDNESS, THAT I WAS LITERALLY SCARED MY XBOX WOULD DIE.

I honestly fell back on my chair after the 46 time I lost to him. Not only is he strong, but he's a good player, too!

I lifted my head up to see Rin with a triumphant smile on his face. He was so delighted to be playing 1 vs. 1 games, I couldn't help smiling myself, even though my ego was defeated like...46 times already.

He was so into the game... But that was one of the things that made me cling to him.

I don't know how, but I managed to get up from my chair and sit again, also I stretched a bit to relieve my frozen muscles.

"I'm getting tired of this game." I moaned a bit.

And then something hit my head. I grabbed my head and saw what Rin threw at me.

'Ecchi xxx Girls Gone Wild.'

I gasped. Rin? And this kind of game? What the hell? Rin, who looked like a drug addict at this moment, stared at me with no emotion on his face.

"Put it in the xbox, before I change my mind."

I quickly took out the disk and put in the xBox. I was as happy as a child with a lollipop, but this was way better! I'm going to see Rin fully exited, red as a rose... and oh my god, the possibilities! I almost giggled into my palm.

He really liked the xBox.

After I switched to two player mode, I leaned back in the chair and stared at the screen. I was pretending to be very interested in the game, while at the same time I could watch over Rin.

His tail was wiggling around like mad, and he was playing with such concentration, it seemed he would die in the next 5 minutes.

Without even a glimpse of what I was doing, I reached out my hand and touched his tail. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Do I have to remind you about the Reviews + author theory? I think not. xD So keep up the good work~<strong>

BTW, i have to boast about this - I got internet cookies now~ THANK YOU.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, now, I know it was nearly two weeks since the last chapter, but I was so busy, I couldn't upload this faster. And again, i'm terribly sorry that the chapter is kinda not long enough. D:

Anyway, on a happier note, me and my friend FINALLY uploaded our first episode of "GUY SLEEPOVERS ARE NOT GAY" on youtube. If you forgot my channel - it's YUMIJUTA. Plus, i'm cosplaying Rin, while Eglucy is cosplaying Shima. I hope you guys will love it. 8D

Sorry for the typos i've left, and for the stupid plot.

Disclaimer:** I do not own Ao No Exorcist. But i'm certainly going to buy it someday**.

* * *

><p>I'm still wondering, what's happening to me.<br>I grabbed a game I would normally throw in the trash, and threw it at Shima.  
>Am I stupid?<br>I was trying to catch Shima's look for ages now. I stared at his clothes and fingers. Thought about him without his shirt and his fingers on my chest while playing "Fast And Furiuos." I coulnd't help thinking I could try out everything I did in THE dream. How would Shima feel about this? Evil Rin was awakening with every second I thought about Shima.  
>I was scared.<br>I admit, I like Renzou. Too much, to be exact. But could Shima admit it himself?  
>When the game hit his head, my thoughts were already rushing trough images of Shima, exited, grabbing me and kissing me on the ground. But no, I didn't even THINK that Shima could have played this game for a million times already, and get bored by doing that, nooo.<br>Come to think of it, he wasn't showing zip interest in anything when he put the game into the xBox. Am I that thirsty for his touch? I must be. Finally, I exhaled slowly and took the remote control in my hands, trying to forget everything around me, including Shima. Two girls, choose one... x button..right.  
>And then it happened.<br>I could feel it with my whole essence. A gentle touch, a single brush and I reacted faster than I thought I would.  
>My tail was nervous from his reached out hand. I let the remote control go, jumped across the room and I leaned against the wall while hiding my tail. Breathe <em>slowly<em>, Rin. I stared at Shima. He had a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what happened. His hand was still reaching towards me out of instinct. Why am I reacting like this? If I had been calm, god knows what could be happening on those bag chairs now.  
>I pushed my thoughts away and froze at the wall.<p>

"Rin? I...don't know what has gotten into me... _Really_.." Shima said.

Silence. If I breathe a word out... He would surely understand I'm kinda in a mood to do stuff to him..

"Oh damn, really, i'm sorry, Rin, I should've thought about it before doing anything.."

I moaned a bit, because my tail stiffened when it remembered the touch. Thank god Shima didn't notice the little accident in my pants, when I got a big dose of his attention.

"What happened?" He said nervously. "Is it _that_ sensitive? You're red. Why are you red? It's not the usuall redness."

I shook my head while flushing with red even more. Let him be stupid,** LET HIM BE STUPID JUST FOR ONCE**.

"Unless... Unless your tail is reacting.. to more intimate interactions.." Shima wondered loudly.

SHIT, SHIT! He can DEFINITELY figure out now. Shima's eyes froze. Something must've popped into his head. I'm doomed.

"My touch... So my touch was that **INTIMATE** to you?... Or... Did I _arouse_ you?" He asked with a frikin big smirk on his face.

"NOPE. _Definitely not_." I squeeled, but my words didn't take any effect on Shima, because he was slowly standing up.  
>I was still glued to the wall, when he started moving towards me. Why do I get the bad feeling, that he's up to something I would like, but then I would regret it?<br>I couldn't move. I DIDN'T WANT TO MOVE.

"**I beg to differ**." Shima's look changed. Something familiar... I already knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIMA P.O.V<strong>

Well I wasn't planning on this, but what the heck.

I'm not that stupid, I could see how Rin was EAGER to meet me eye to eye. Pink hair doesn't always show stupidity, you know.  
>I was always the guy who rushes things too fast. I just can't keep myself from acting that way in front of people I like. Rin. You are supposed to be mine. From the moment we met.<p>

Finally, I stood a meter away from my beloved black-haired half-demon. He wasn't moving, so I took that as a yes. Although his body was full of fear, his eyes told me different stories. Rin couldn't resist me. I mean, hell, I also can't resist myself! Fuck it. I love him. I have to try just once, what do I have to lose?

I gently put my hand on his neck and drew him closer, so he wouldn't be leaning on the wall. He wasn't even trying to refuse me. Now his breath was literally on my cheek. Our faces were inches away from eachother, thirsty for one anothers touch, lips, movements. I feel the_ bond_. Our bodies matched like two drops of water. I was looking straight in his lips. They looked soft, vulnerable and rosy at the same time. My head filled with his scent. My hand slowly reached up, to touch his ruffled black hair. Now I looked up into his eyes. They were begging to go on.

"**I love you**..." I breathed out silently and put our lips together. The whole world fell apart. Even though I closed my eyes, I could see Rin in my mind. Feel his hands wrapping my waist. My sudden wish was fulfilled. I wanted this moment to last forever, so I wasn't able to move my lips. I was enjoying Rin's taste, and damn, he tasted like the world to me.

After what seemed to be like forever, I pulled apart.

He had his eyes closed. The redness of his face seemed to fade away, but I could see he liked the kiss as much as I did. Smiling, I touched his face. He opened his eyes a bit to show me his confused look. We were still standing, wrapping our hands around eachother. Suddenly, I reached my hand up and grabbed his chin to raise his head a bit. I wanted to kiss him again. To feel the tension in the air. To feel our bond reaching levels beyond my imagination.

When our lips were searching for the warmth we both had, someone knocked on my door.

"Shit." I sweared and pulled off from Rin, who wasn't very keen on doing that.

As I opened the door, I was wondering, what kind of a person would come here at 3 a.m. And I found out.

Shura.

I forgot about her.

She was hell mad.

"**Where. Is. Rin**." She said in a tone I wouldn't be able to copy.

'Er.." That was all I could get out right now.

She stormed in the room and looked at Rin, who was standing and looking at Shura with the same confusion I just had.

"What are you doing here, woman?" He asked her. She went bollocks.

"**I WAS SEARCHING FOR YER. AND I FOUND YER IN THIS APARTAMENT? THE HELL YER THINKING, IDIOT, NOT TELLING ME WHERE YER GOING."**

"**SHIMA TOLD ME HE HAD AN ARRANGEMENT WITH YOU, CRAZY OLD BITCH**." He shouted back at her.

"**HE DIDN'T TELL ME A WORD**." She looked at me with a furious look.

"Actually, I did, but apparently, you were drunk." I told her silently.

Shura facepalmed herself and thought for a moment.

"ANYWAY, I have to get him back to his apartament. AND NO, HE CAN'T STAY HERE." She added a sentence when I tried to let out a word.

No, this is bad, this is really bad. **SHE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME.**

Rin was standing at the same spot I left him, with a curious face.

"Yeah, I should probably go..." He said after a while. Shura grabbed his hand and marched from the room.

Rin was passing me by. I catched his eye and muttered so silently that only he could hear me.

"I'm going to wait for an answer for two days, Okumura."

Rin lowered his head and got out from my apartment.

I was sure. I** loved him** more than I did before. And all I could do now is hope to get the same answer from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make me happy, guys, thanks a lot~ And do keep reviewing. 8D <strong>

**This chapter was written while listening to One Ok Rock, they're a fabulous band, really.**


	9. Chapter 9

HOLY SHI-, it's been DAYS since I last updated.

I'm hella sorry guys, it's just that I've been so busy and I had a bit of a writer's block, but now everything's fine and I can get back to work. :3

This chapter was written while listening to One Ok Rock - Liar, a perfect song for the fic. That's how I find my inspiration. 8D

Anyway, i'm tensing this story up a bit, making the chapters a bit longer and trying to make you guys happy. And oh my gosh, so many REVIEWS AND FAVS AND ALERTS, you guys made me happy for the rest of my life. T.T -gives everyone a cake-

I'm sorry for the typos and all that grammar crap.

Disclaimer: **I don't own Ane, nor Rin, nor Bon, nor Shima, nor anyone else mentioned in this entire fic. I only own myself at this moment. Which is sad, by the way, because I would sell myself to own AnE. ANYWAY, CARRY ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY.**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" I asked Shura as I walked trough my dorm door.<p>

She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"The Vatican has decided, that yer have to stay indoors for a few days, while I'm away. It turns out that Four-eyes needs help at his mission, and they're sending me. Which means, no one is here to secure yer."

I thought for a moment. "Wait, what do you mean by '_staying indoors_'?"

She smiled sadly. "No school, no friends, no everything. Don't look at me with that face, I know it's stupid. But it's not only the Vatican, who agreed on this solution - Mephisto had his hands on this too."

I kicked the rubbish bin, which was now rolling towards my bed. I'm not a house pet, damnit!  
>Shura facepalmed herself and walked away from the wall. She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled again.<p>

"I understand yer, kid. But it's only for a few days." I pushed her hand away. She couldn't understand what was going trough my head now. A few days? All alone in this dorm? That's torture. And especially when I found someone to finally trust me. It strucked me. A few days?

"Oy, Shura, how many days are you going to be there?" I turned around to ask her.

She shrugged and simply looked at me.

"Shouldn't take 3 days." My eyes popped out.

"_Are you kidding_? I'm not supposed to go anywhere for 3 days?" I shouted.  
>She nodded and grabbed the door handle.<p>

"Take care, boy." And went out.  
>My head was spinning.<p>

'**_I'm going to wait for an answer for two days, Okumura_**.'

How am I supposed to give the answer now? I could do it trough the phone, but that would be stupid, right? No, I have to figure out something.  
>I could wait for a few hours until I can walk out of the building and there's no Shura to beat me up for not listening. Also, I could do it tonight, and then be a good boy tomorrow. That's almost the best idea I've ever had in my life.<br>Probably.

My phone vibrated.

I walked up to my desk and answered.

"By the way, kid, the Vatican has put special spells on yer dorm, yer can't go out. So don't even try to sneak out."

"**GOD DAMNIT**."

And she hung up while laughing histerically.

Is this a big joke? Because it's not funny. I can't risk losing Shima now. The kiss has convinced me. I want him.  
>After I jumped into my bed, thoughts rushed into my head. How could I break the spell? Maybe I should seriously think about the phone idea?<br>I poked my phone, which was safely put into my pocket after Shura hung up on me. I grabbed it with a shaking hand and stared at the screen. Should I do it?  
>I found his number and clicked "Dail". I am stupid.<p>

A few beeps, and someone picked up. "Oy, porn king here.." I went red.

"**SHIMA, STOP JOKING AROUND**." I shouted.

"Rin? Holy shit, I didn't think it was you, I just pressed answer. What's up? Are you ready to confess your undying love to me?"

Silence.

"Um...Shima...about..t-that. Well.. I'm k-kinda.. uh.." I was trying to get the words out, but it was hard as hell. I didn't like being such a girl, gosh. He was patient, hearing my studdering and babbling. But I couldn't get the words right.

"Dude, I can't understand a thing you're saying. Wouldn't it be better if you came to my place and we talked about it?"

"**NO**. No... Shura told me the Vatican made some stupid s-spells to keep me in for 3 days. I can't m-meet you even though I want to..." Shit, I almost said it. And now I ended up saying something even more embarassing.

"Oh... _I see_..." He answered after a few seconds of silence.

Wait, did he understand what I was trying to say? I heard a little laugh at the other end of the phone talk.

"I see now... You called her somehow to get away.. I understand now.."

What?

"You made me confess, and you're making some lame excuses to not meet me when I asked you for an answer in 2 days. It isn't funny, Rin."

"Shima, what the hell are you talkin-" I got interrupted.

"I understand. You should've just told me you don't want anything to do with me after I kissed you."

"**SHIMA, LISTEN FOR A SECOND**, this was not what I planned-"

"No, don't explain yourself." He said it with a cold tone. "I'll see you at school, you don't need to stay at home to prove me wrong." And then he hung up on me.

What's with people always hanging up on me first?

I ruffled my hair with my free hand and stared at the screen again.  
>Why did he just jump into a conclusion without even trying to hear me out? I was afraid of losing him. And now he didn't believe me. So easily. He did it so easily. Just blurted out the words of mistrust and hatred. Mad at the world, I threw my phone at the wall and grabbed my pillow to let out the feelings of sadness and disbelief. Was he only using me? Is he trying to make me feel like I'm the bad person, instead of him? He kissed me, afterall. Wasn't my kiss enough to prove I'm not lying?<br>I hugged my pillow and buried my face in it. I can't go back now. My feelings went too far. I like him to the point of love, I can't just stay away.  
>I have got to figure out something... Some way to meet him in these two days I have left. The question is - <em>how<em>?

* * *

><p><strong>SHIMA'S P.O.V.<strong>

I was boiling inside. Thank god I was a pretty good actor, so none of my classmates actually saw what was happening to me, while I was sitting in my chair and listening to what the teacher was talking about. I didn't care, to be honest, but man, did the disappearance of Rin made me mad. Didn't I say it understandably enough? He wasn't supposed to try and prove his lie. I took a pencil and started writing something on a piece of paper until the lesson was over. And then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Whacha doin'?" Bon asked me.

"None of your bussiness." I hissed, hiding the paper.

"Problems? Tell me about it." He sat next to me and started looking at me with his 'i-know-everything-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it-so-deal-with-it' face.

"**None. Of your. Bussiness**. _Suguro_."

He quickly bumped my shoulder with his fist and distracted me from seeing him taking the paper.

"Liar?" He asked me with his eyebrow raised.

"Give me that." I said angrily and took back the paper.

"Something must've happened, if you're tearing this paper apart with 'Liar' written all over it." He put his fist under his chin to hold his heads weight.

I simply looked at him and turned away.

"Lemme guess... It's the Okumura guy, right."

I trembled.

"Ha. Thought so. I told you he's no good. You should've listened to me." He took my hand and turned me around to face him. "I'll forgive you." He smiled and gave me a pat.

I threw my eyebrows together and stared deep into his eyes.

"You're probably right about him. Anyway, wanna go grab something to eat after school? I'm dead hungry."

"Sure."

He stood up and went up to Konekomaru.

How many times have I been mistaken about the people I liked. Too many to count. Too many to remember. Although this experience is the most hurtful of them all. The worst thing was that I was still in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin P.O.V.<strong>

_Are you serious_?

I was standing in front of the main door of our dorm, and questioning the stupidity of the Vatican.

_Are you kidding me_?

I chuckled to myself. And they thought I wasn't capable of burning a few stupid papers glued to the door. They literally glued them. And wrote some curious stuff on it, saying some spells I didn't really care about. I was sitting at my place all day, thinking about what Shima had told me over the phone. I decided to not give up and meet him, no matter what it takes, destroying a building or just burning a few spell sheets.  
>Ha.<br>I got a glimpse of my phone being shut off. I grabbed it from my room to know how much time do I have until it gets dark. I turned it on and saw the time. Perfect.

I dialed his phone number and got surprised - it had voice mail turned on.

"Shima, i'm coming over to confess. I wasn't lying. I was just too afraid to fight for you." and clicked "Hung up". Get ready, Shima. I'm going to confess.

* * *

><p><strong>Shima's P.O.V.<strong>

I stood in front of my door and sighed.

"What's keeping you?" Bon asked me.

"I'm just... daydreaming, I guess."

"About what?" He moved closer to me. I let go of the keys and smiled.

"It's not important." I caught his eye. **Oh no**. I knew that face.

"Shima, we've gotta talk about something. About us."

I shook my head.

"Bon, we broke up a while ago, can you please get over it? I thought we decided to be friends."

He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest, where the heart is supposed to be.

"Do you feel it? I'm still not over you." Bon exclaimed. I was afraid of it. "We can try again." He sounded so eager, so honest. I remembered all the times we had, the sleepless nights, both wrapping our arms around eachother. After two months I knew this isn't supposed to happen between us. I dumped him in the least painful way. He greeted this decision with a smile and a simple request to stay as best friends.

"Really? You still feel the same way, huh.." I pointed this out without making it into a question. He didn't have to answer this. I didn't need an answer. I needed someone close to relieve the pain I encountered.

Finally, I drew him close and hugged him with all my might.

It's alright I guess. Having a relationship with him again. At least I would forget about Rin.

Bon leaned back to find my lips and kissed me. The magic of this wasn't the same as the old days, but I still kinda enjoyed his skilled moves, our tongues dancing and our kiss deepening in every second. I pushed him to the wall and kissed him again. He answered with hands wrapping around my waist, one of them lingering on my butt, squeezing it. It didn't make me go crazy like it used to. Nothing was like it used to be.

I opened my eyes to see Bons concentrated face, and accidentaly saw what was going on in the corridor.

Rin was standing there, quite breathless, holding his phone, and watching me and Suguro making out. Right here.

His face was unreadable. I pushed away from Bon and stared at Rin. Bon immediately saw what was happening and chuckled.

Rin quickly looked away and ran back from where he came. I couldn't help the feeling of being useless, a cold-hearted bitch. He wasn't supposed to see this. But what does he want, he lied to me.

"Ha, the kid really managed to get here trough all those enchantmens? I'm surprised." Bon said, wrapping his free arm around my waist.

"What did you just say?" I asked quickly.

"You didn't know? The Vatican has secured him for a few days, because his so called 'guardians' are away. Stupid fool." He shrugged and turned around to unclock the door.

My head crashed. He...wasn't lying. He didn't lie to me.

He broke free to see me.

What have I done?

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and found a new voice message. I clicked on it and heard Rin. He came here to confess.

**WHAT. HAVE I DONE?**

* * *

><p><strong>ROAR, revieeeew. Or i'll Rick Roll you. Just kidding. 3<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

OH WOW, LOOK, THE AUTHOR HAS DECIDED TO TREAT YOU GUYS WITH A NEW CHAPTER.

I had... so much inspiration, I just couldn't wait and wrote the longest chapter in my life in an hour.

We finally have it. The best part of this whole fic, HECK YEAH.

To anyone, who would get sad at the end - don't WORRY, i'm not leaving this fic with only this scene. It's way better to continue this and see how their relationship goes. I know it might be strange to you that I just jumped into a conclusion, that they have to end up like this in this chapter, but I have something planned for later, so don't worry.

It was pretty hard writing a scene like this, I mean, it was my first time writing a fic, and especially a M rated one. ;_;

Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favs, they mean so much to me, you can hardly imagine. *a heart for everyone*

Anyway, enjoy the M rated part of this pic. Teehee.

Disclaimer: **NO, I don't own AnE, for the last time, dude.**

* * *

><p><em>"What do you want from me? Just let me breathe a little."<em>

I was running, leaving my thoughts away. Away at that stupid corridor.

_"What do you want to see? Me ni mieru mono?"_

I shouldn't have been there at all. It was all clear to me now.

_"What do you want to believe? Still nothing can be settled Hold on to your words you say, It's no good."_

He was using me. I was only the target. Those two fooled me. I felt a stabbering pain in my chest. I stopped for a second, and fell on my knees. The ground was cold, but I didn't care. The pain was taking over my whole body. How could I be this stupid... To fall for him, to dream of him. The kiss was my hope, and now it's gone. I put my both hands on my chest and rocked back and forth, holding on to those few seconds with him. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. I let out a single cry, finally understanding what it feels like to be betrayed by the one you love.

I have to get a grip of myself. I've got to go back home. I have to forget about everything, live my own way again. Get used to being a loner, for the second time in a row.  
>I stood up, gathering the last pieces of myself and walked towards my dorm. I didn't have time to wipe off my tears, nor did I care about what others would think if they saw me in this state.<br>All I wanted now is to somehow crawl up my room and drown myself in my shower. As I reached my dorm, I didn't see the open doors, a little burned, but still okay. I didn't even bother closing them. Stairs, a lot of stairs.

**One..**  
><strong>Two..<strong>  
><strong>Three..<strong>

I was counting them to chase my thoughts away, but hey, it helped.  
>Pushing my bedrooms door was hard. Somehow, I didn't have the strength in me. I struggled for a few moments, until rage boiled up inside. I almost crashed my door, but held myself at the moment it was about to collapse. Threw my clothes off so quickly, I didn't even think. Something tells me i'm in a mood for some loud music. Well, doesn't shit happen to me all the time? That's how it feels to be heartbroken. I can't feel a thing. Only a hole in my heart so big, I could fit Kuro in it, and there would still be enough place for something more.<br>I found a CD that had "**One Ok Rock**" written on it. Pushed it into the music player and clicked "Play".

_Koko wa kaimu KAIMU Dare mo ga kuchisaki dake de jibun no koto de seiippai Sore ja nani o iedo Nani mo kawari wa shinai sa kodomo asobi wa yamero yo._

[ENG: This is the nothingness that we exist in Where people are all talk and only concerned about themselves If that's the case then no matter what is said Nothing will ever change; let's stop these children's games]

The song washed my brains away. Something about **One Ok Rock** always made me feel comfortable. I could be myself. I gave a few stiff jumps before shaking my head to the beat. Now fully listening to the true words of the song, I walked to my bathroom, so I could endure the hot water boiling my skin. I wanted to feel alive. And all of this was making me feel the sad exitement of what was going to be tomorrow. No, I could not be over him. I doubt I would ever be over him. That was impossible, I thought to myself. Shima was in my heart. I love him. Even though I've never felt this way before, now I knew perfectly. I was devoted to him, clinged to his reactions with my whole heart. And he threw everything away like trash.  
>He and Bon? What a laugh. He was obviously more skilled than me, they reached levels I never reached before, so how could I battle with him? Of course Shima would choose Bon. That's what I would do if I was that sexually frustrated. Water was flowing down my body, making my cells run wild, and I felt a sudden wish to touch myself. Man, why is this happening to me? I ran my hand down my stomach and touched a slight bit of my crotch, which was suddenly feeling exited. I bit my lip thinking about the slow extasy I was about to reach, forgetting about all my probelms, enduring the hot water on my now hot skin. I began stroking myself as slowly as I can. I had to hold on to the wall, while I was satisfying myself in an embarassing way, but I didn't care at that way.<br>A slight moan escaped my lips, and now I was going faster, more eager, more mouthwatering... and then someone crashed the door of my bathroom.

"RIN."

I quickly turned my head around and hid my pumping manhood with my hands, and saw Shima panting really fast in the middle of the doorway.

"OH MY GOD, RIN, I thought you might do something to yourself, you left the door unlocked, so I came in." He gulped. I stared at him with anger and embarassment. "I saw your clothes scattered on the floor, and your music was playing so loud. And I heard you kinda scream or something? I don't know what that sound was, so I crashed your door, and..." He went silent.

Renzou stared at me being butt-naked and blushed. I didn't care that I was naked, nothing seemed to make me be scared of showing my body to him, now that he betrayed me in such a way.

"**Get out**." I told him.

He fell out of his trance and looked straight into my eyes.

"Nothing is going on between me and Bon."

"**Tell that to someone who cares**."

"I'm serious, Okumura. We we're going out for a while, but then I dumped him. And I was pissed off, so I didn't know what I was doing."

A slice down my heart.

"**Oh, so now I can listen to your explanations, while you didn't even bother listening to me?**" I released my hands and pointed at him.

Shit, did I really do that? Now I revealed all of myself to him.

His face blushed like fire.

"**So now you're at loss of words, huh? My naked body distracts you, right? YOU'RE A PERVERT, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, SHIMA RENZOU. I TOLD YOU TO NOT COME NEAR ME AGAIN. AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID." I shouted with tears of anger in my eyes. "I TRUSTED YOU. I EVEN FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU JUST GAVE IT AWAY FOR A BLOODY KISS WITH YOUR EX.**"

I was breathing in and out, every inhale hurt my lungs. He was silent, and looked at his feet now.

_Kangaedashitara tomaranai kedo Moshi sou da to shitara..._

[ENG: Once I start thinking about that, I can't seem to stop But if that was really the truth then...]

The strongest point of the song reached my ears. Apparently, the whole album started playing again, and my song was on.

**Kaimu**...

Shima raised his head and leaped inside my bathtub with his clothes on. I couldn't seem to react, all I could see was his eyes, full of fury and hunger. I wasn't thinking what I was doing.

I grabbed his face with both of my hands and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, and slightly licked my lips with his tongue, praying silently for a single "_Go further_" from me. I parted my lips and let him in with lust filled my mind.  
>Even though I wasn't really good at this, I seemed to know what I had to do. My tongue started playing with his own, tasting everything he had within him. His sour, bittersweet taste blew my mind away. Everything about him made me crazy. I couldn't dream that it would be as pleasant as this, everything seemed to be blurry, the only thing that mattered to me was to touch him, feel him, have him, know his whole essence and his taste.<br>Hot water ran down on both of us, his soaked clothes brushed agaist my skin. He pushed me to the wall and answered with an even deeper kiss than before. Our saliva mixed, I stopped for a few seconds to catch some air, and breathe. But he was impatient. He attacked me with his strength, put his hands on the wall, so he could kiss me without hesitation. He ignored the uncomfortable pose, while I grabbed his clothes and clung to him like there was no tomorrow.  
>Man, his skills were unbelievable. I got used to kissing, and now I was experimenting with my lips and fangs. I bit his underlip, and he moaned in pleasure. I couldn't help noticing, that my now bigger manhood was sticking into his leg, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. He broke our kiss apart and looked straight into my eyes.<p>

"_I love you_." He told me as if it meant the world to him.

And I believed him.

He leaned his head towards my neck.

"_I can't stop now_." He whispered into my ear.

"Then don't." I told him full of confidence. Hormones rushed into my head, I didn't think about the consequences due to be happening after this night. I wanted to feel all the pleasure he could give me, and knowing he was the so-called PORN KING, made me think he will do it with all his skills.  
>I felt a giggle on my neck.<p>

"I never said I'm going to."

He licked my neck and I shuddered from the feeling it caused me to grow even bigger to the point of pain. Shima noticed my little problem, and I blushed. Renzou smiled and ran his hand down my chest to my stomach and touched the tip of my now really big friend. It made my whole body shiver, including the tail, which was now stiff from the exitement. It lay there, in the bathtub, too wet to get up.

Shima took me in his hands and stroked it.

"Aah.." I moaned. I never knew it could be so different from pleasing myself... This was way, way better.

He raised my chin with his free hand and looked at me, dead serious.

"**I. Love. You**."

And started stroking with more tension, touching all my sensitive places and took my nipple in his mouth to make me even more horny than I was before.

An idea strucked my head.

Why am I the only one fully naked?

I couldn't get the words out, while he was making such pleasure to me. I was embarrassed from the loud moans I made with every stroke, with every bite on my skin.  
>I stopped his hand when I was about to feel the biggest ecstasy in my life, and made him look at me.<p>

"It's not fair." I panted it out.

"What?" He answered in a very arousing voice. God, why does he have to be such a dominant bitch?

"Not..naked." I still couldn't get the words out normally.

He laughed and kissed me.

I pushed him away and started unclothing him. He helped me out with his shirt, and then I struggled with his zipper, which, THANKFULLY, wasn't crooked, so I slowly removed his pants. Man, he was hard.

"It should be... uncomfortable..." I told him without thinking, and squeezed my mouth shut.

"I'll take care of it later. Now let me enjoy you."

I shushed him and pulled his underwear down.

The size of him shocked me. The beautiful shape just mesmerised me, so Shima had to pull me up to steal a kiss. I bit his tongue playfully and he answered me with a deeper kiss. I wanted to beg for more. For more action.

"**PLAYTIME'S UP**." Suddenly Shima leaned back and took my hand to pull me out of the bathtub.

He took a clean towel and brushed me and himself off. After that he throwed it away and made me stare at him again. I opened my mouth but he closed it with his finger.

"Get this. I'm going to be the only one to hear your moans and screams. **Forever**. I'll have you, take everything from you. I'll make you feel so much pleasure, that you've never dreamed of it. And you're going to shout my name at the end of your climax."

I breathed out a bit to think about his words. Does that mean he's mine from now on?

He kissed my forehead and took me to our bedroom. I stood there, plainly embarassed by the things going on between us right now. Shima pulled down our bed sheets on the ground, grabbed some pillows and threw them on the ground, then quickly pushed me down, straight on the pillows. I couldn't feel more confortable.

Without a warning, he got down and kissed the most sensitive part of my body. My head blew with stars, I couldn't even begin explaining what kind of a feeling it was. I felt the tip of his tongue on my hard manhood, licking everything in it's way. And when he took the whole me in his mouth, the pleasure of it was almost excrusiating... I loved him. I loved him so much, my heart would burst out.

He sucked me patiently, trying not to choke when I bucked my hips up with every lustful part. But hey, I ain't no pro, I couldn't do anything to make my body react like this. I was about to burst out, when Shima stopped sucking and came back to me.

"Not yet, love, you're going to cum with me. And only with me."

I nodded, now enduring the pain in my dick, which was as hard as a rock.

"Shima..._i beg you_..." He seemed surprised that I talked. And then he smiled.

"I can't wait any longer. I need to have you now." He sighed. "I'll prepare you, get ready. Shame that we don't have any lube, this would hurt much less."

Hurt? What?

He parted my legs and looked at my crotch to find it unpleasantly hard.

And then I felt something enter me.

Hurts... a bit...

"Is this okay?" He asked me.

I nodded, and then he made me get used to it. Then he entered one more, and I bit my lip from the pain.

"We're halfway there. Don't worry,_ i'll take care of you_." Shima said, sounding very caring.

After a few fingers more, I got used to the pain and now I was feeling something better... I moaned a bit when the last finger entered me, and Shima panted, taking them all out.

"You are ready."

"Stick it in to me.." I wasn't lying. I wanted him inside of me. Now. "Shima, **I want you.** Take me." I struggled, fighting the wish to shout at him, to make him do it faster. Shima didn't hesitate for a moment. He saw the silent plea in my eyes.

And then he entered me.

The pain was... it wasn't the best thing in my life. He gave a little thrust, doing it as slow as possible. My insides started getting used to his big manhood. Shima was so patient, it made me even more aroused by him at the same second. It came as soon as I felt another pain down my butt. The full pleasure I was hoping for. Shima noticed that I felt what he needed at that time and gave a faster thrust to see what happens. After I moaned, he understood it all.

I collided with his movements. My tail wrapped around his torso, squeezing his skin, trying to feel the same thing as he felt. He moved faster, slower, he reacted to all my moans and little screams, figuring out all the sensitive spots inside of me, making me melt below him.

"I can feel it coming."

And he was right. I knew the tingling feeling down my stomach, it was so close... The best climax I've ever had in my entire life...

"Scream out my name, Rin." He stared into my eyes, still thrusting in, and moaning with every movement.

"Renzou.." I whispered, grabbing his hair. "_Renzou_..."

He bit his lip, but didn't look away. His body, lit by the moon. Just like in the dream. Soft, soft skin...

An orgasm crushed me with all it's might. I shouted his name all the way, cumming and it shook my body with such ecstasy, with such power, I didn't have words for.

Renzou, who was looking at me, blushing from the whole work, moaned and came inside of me. We both ended up having a climax none of us thought existed.

We were as one. **Our souls were one**. Our bond was stronger than ever.

And he collapsed on me, pulling his now finished manhood out. We both panted, with the aftermath of a great feeling. I couldn't help smelling his hair, his skin. Everything about him made me go crazy...

I found his hand and squeezed it to catch his attention. Still breathing in and out heavily, I gulped some air in.

"I love you too, Shima Renzou."

He pushed off of me with his both hands and leaned over again to kiss me on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIMA P.O.V.<strong>

He slept on my chest, without a care in the world.

He was finally mine.

I've never felt this way before, having sex with someone was just a childish game to me.. But he made it all **different**.

I looked at his sleeping face and smiled to myself.

Something washed my smile away.

Shit, Yukio is going to come back in two days. Along with Shura. How are we supposed to be together then? God knows when will a stupid chance to make him mine again fall into my hands.

I've got to tell him, we're not going to have such intimacies for his own sake. I couldn't risk losing him. And even though it meant I couldn't see him naked in front of me, it didn't matter.

For the first time in my life, I felt the need to only be with him. Right by his side. To feel everything he's feeling, be it despair or happiness.

I was ready for this...  
>I think.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeew.<strong>

**Oh, this chapter was AGAIN written while being inspired by two great songs from One Ok Rock: Kaimu and Liar.** I hope you guys liked this chapter. D: It's my first fic ever, don't forget. . I'm trying my best to make as less mistakes as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

OH MY GOSH, I'm so sorry you guys, I'M SO SORRY.

I was really caught up with my school work. See, it's kinda my last year, so I need to study for exams and all that crap.. I barely had time to write, and I became really depressed because of school.

Anyway, as I promised - i'm continuing with this fic and i'm still trying to make it as good as possible. xD Shima and Rin being kinky little bastards all over the place, eh?

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN MUCH OF AO NO EXORCIST, but I do own a little bit of it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>After 5 days<strong>_

**Shima P.O.V.**

I honestly tried to figure Rin out. I **HONESTLY** tried. But something happened to that boy, and I wanted to find out, but nooo, that bastard won't talk to me in class in front of everyone.

"_No one can know about us_" he said. "_You told me we can't have a descent relationship when my brother's around_" he said. But I guess this had nothing to do with him jumping up and down his seat whenever teachers needed his help.

The job didn't matter... All that mattered to him was to move around and not sit in his seat next to me. Was this some kind of a hint? But no, it couldn't be, we have been hanging out after school since 5 days ago. Since... I saw him naked and helpless and vulnerable and at his highest point of euphoria. _Teehee_.

That aside, I still gazed at him with question. Why was he acting like this?

Oh snap, he caught my eye and I looked away quickly. Shit, now i'm feeling someone sitting beside me. If that's Rin, I will definitely bother asking him about this strange condition of his. Why the hell not?

I turned around slowly, so I could see who was interfering with my personal space. A glimpse of black hair and that was it.

'Rin..' I asked before I realised what I was doing.

'Hm?' He answered while leaning on the table, once again, in a weird way.

'You seem really strange.. What is it?' I smiled with a bit of confidence, while trying not to freak out.

He blushed slightly.

'What was that?'

'W-what was _what_?' He murmured.

'That blush. Riiight **there**' And I looked aroung to see if no one was watching. Thank god me and Rin were the outcasts of the group, so no one really cared. I poked his cheek.

'That was.. nothing?' He hid his face away.

'Rin, tell me, what the hell is happening? You're acting really weird all week. I must know, i'm your _boyfriend_.' It was weird calling myself a "boyfriend".

He took a deep breath.

'Um.. you remember..5 days ago, right.. That.. accident of ours?' He rushed with words, trying to be as silent as he could.

'Yeah, we had sex.' I nodded.

'SHH, you _idiot_!' Rin shushed me and looked over his shoulder to see if no one was listening.

'So, what about it?' Now I was completely interested.

'I can't.. really.. si-' He closed his mouth with his hand.

'You can't really what?' I was confused.

He leaned over and looked me right in the eye.

'.._sit_..'

He couldn't sit. That was the fucking problem. HE COULDN'T SIT?

'Your body still hasn't gotten used to it, so it's not really a problem.'

'It's my _ass_ we're talking about, Shima!' He showed a bit of anger.

'Alright, alright.. Promise me we won't get caught, and I'll cure your ass with a bit of medicine.' I winked at him.

'You're unbelievable, Shima. It's not the time to joke around!'

'I'm not joking around. I have some herbs that decrease pain. It will help, trust me.'

'Okay. I'll tell Brother I have to do some work with you about demon thingies and let's meet up at the park at 5, okay?' Rin was a bit scared, I guess.

I was pretty happy he didn't want to have sex with me again because of his aching lower body part. 5 days ago, we finally bonded, ended up being together and I had to explain how hard it would be to have intimacies because of people in Cram school. He wasn't pleased about this, but my arguments seemed to grow on him, especially when he couldn't sit properly.

And yes, I wanted to feel his body again, to kiss his chest, have him under me panting like a girl. I dreamed about it every single night, doing all the perverted things I could think of to him. My hunger couldn't be tamed. I wanted him so bad it **hurt**. But under these circumstances, I couldn't risk everything just for shits and giggles.

Rin was finally mine, and it would definitely be a nightmare if I lost him.

And then the bell rang.

Rin got up and packed his backpack. I was surprised he actually ran off in maximum speed, without even waiting for me to go with him. Strange. Maybe he was really concerned about his ass?

Not that I wasn't. I was always concerned about his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin P.O.V.<strong>

God damnit, why did I have to lie about my lower body parts? I wasn't supposed to lie to Shima. It was unreasonable.

Well, yeah, it hurt for a few days, but I'm a half-demon, so wounds heal faster. The truth is.. I wasn't able to resist him. Whenever Shima got too close, I had some major issues with my hormones. Even a slight touch made me think about all the possible scenarios we would end up in.

I was pretty sure I couldn't last a long time without having sex with him.

3 days in a row I would wake up and think of a diabolical plan on how to seduce that little bastard and get him to make love to me.

**NOTHING HELPED**.

For three..whole..days.. I've been jumping around the class, trying to get his attention to my tight jeans or parted shirt. Or I would just lean on the table to show him my flexibility. But, sadly, that guy is oblivious to everything.

Of course, it was a hard task to keep this relationship a secret. But i've been in worse situations, so I had to risk.

I mean, sex with Shima. Was I asking for too much?

Naaah.

After I got back home from school, I quickly ran to the shower and cleaned myself. Shima likes clean guys, right? I don't really know.

He called himself my boyfriend today. I practically came inside my jeans, but thank god it was a false alarm. My boyfriend? I love that guy.

Okay, i've still got about 1 hour until I have to rush my ass up to the park and meet my dream guy.

I guess I could study with some loud music on. Or not study, and just listen to loud music. Or I could dream about Shima and listen to loud music. OR, oh, oh, I could plan a plan for planning a plan to seduce Shima, while listening to music!

No, I should stop being so stupid and lightheaded. What happened to my coldness and logical assumptions?

And that is why we can't have nice things.

Damn, i'm really turning into Shima right now. I mean, all that sex-related dreams I have are not fit for a half-demon like me, right?

I shrugged to myself and turned **_Three Days Grace - One X_** on. Midway trough the song, Yukio came rushing into our room.

'Would you please turn that racket down?'

'Nope, you like it.' I said and kept hitting my imaginary drum sticks on the desk.

'I **hate** it. If you don't turn it off, i'll go and study at Shiemis.'

'Is that a threat?' I fake gasped and grabbed my chest.

'Uh, no, I was just..' I didn't let him finish.

'OOoh, you're going to be studying at Shiemis, eh.. Well, good luck. And please, dude, use some protection, we don't need more of mini-you running around this dorm.' I winked at him and he laughed sarcastically.

'You perverted bastard, I would never do such a thing to Shiemi.'

'You like her.'

'I don't-'

'You **LIKE** her.'

'No, Rin, I certainly-'

'Go and enjoy your make out sesion, bro! I wish you the best of luck!'

'You know what, I will go and visit Shiemi.' He said this in a very irritated voice.

'Oh, by the way, I'm going to study with Shima, if you don't mind.'

'Fine.' Yukio grabbed his coat and stormed off.

Okay, back to my music.

One of my problems was that whenever I started listening to One Ok Rock, accidents happened. I'm not going to mention what kind of accidents.

So, I had to switch to some American music, some good enough music to make me fly in my head. Three Days Grace was the thing.

I stood up and switched a few songs until I found the one I was looking for. **Red - Feed The Machine**.

I looked at the clock - perfect. I'll listen to this song and I will go and meet my future.

* * *

><p><strong>Shima P.O.V.<strong>

I was sitting on a bench when I saw him coming. He had changed a lot. I don't know why, but he was practically SHINING with happiness and sexiness. My mouth watered. Shit, was I that desperate?

Never happened to me before, you know, not having sex with your boyfriend when I could.

It was frustrating.

I missed his body so much.

An unbelievable picture - his hair being carassed by the wind, his clothes matching his eyes, his smile reaching my heart, and sun showering his face.

I was so in love.

Finally, he reached my bench and I was so fluttered, I couldn't keep myself.. I opened my mouth, and I said it..

'_I love you_..'

'**Fuck me**.' He interrupted.

I was confused for a second.

'Do what?"

He closed his mouth and sat beside me, blushing as a beetroot.

And, damn, I had a boner.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic inspired by Three Days Grace and Red. Two awesome bands. 3 Review, guys?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

THIS. IS GOING TO BE. SHORT.

I'm really sorry, but... I had to make it short, because of a stupid reason - I need a build-up chapter for the next one. Which is going to be... long. Definitely long. 8D

Thank you for your reviews, guys, they mean a hell lot to me. *heaaart*

One person gave me a question about Kuro. Well, I thought that because Shima wasn't in the Cram school before, there's no need for Kuro. I wanted to make Rin feel lonely, and Kuro wouldn't do the trick. xD Sorry..

By the way, guys, check out new videos on my YumiJuta channel on youtube, me and my friend are still creating stupid videos with Shima and Rin. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** Lol, yep, I own everything in this fic, including myself, feeling like a siiiir. 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Rin P.O.V<strong>

Oh my god, oh my god, _oh...my...god._

Why did I say that?

I'm going to die. Out of embarassment.

And that's what happens when I let my brain rest for a single second. I straightforwadly tell the guy i'm in love with that I'd like him to fuck me. Isn't **that** cute.

I wasn't lying, though. My whole body went numb whenever I saw Shima. That never happened before, and I'm assuming it's a certain reaction I should follow. Of course, the only problem was, that my body couldn't get what it wanted. And it wanted Shima. Badly.

So there I was, sitting beside him, blushing like a strawberry mixed with a beetroot and a drop of blood, waiting for an answer from my 'boyfriend'. He was absolutely silent, watching me with his jaw open.

He blinked a few times and instinctively put his hand in between his legs. Acting all shy, as I presume.

"Rin, I don't even know how to respond to that." Finally, he said.

"Just… tell me what you think. I won't judge your answer." I blurted out.

Silence.

This was a mistake, obviously. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I shouldn't have!

"You know my opinion about anyone finding out about our relationship."

"Yes, I do." I nodded.

"Well, we should keep it that way." He smiles sadly.

I gave him a little pout.

"We can be sneaky!"

"No, Rin, I'm serious. If anyone finds out, we're both screwed. And I can't risk losing you."

The sadness in his voice convinced me. Or convinced my hormones, not really sure. I gave a little sigh and budged over next to him, as close as I could get.

"Rin, don't joke around, we might get caught. Sitting so close is not appropriate for two dudes!"

"Look around you. I can't see anyone right now. Might as well give me a little kiss?" I winked.

Shima blushed slightly, turned his head to check if no one was coming, and took my hand in his hand. We collided our fingers and I could feel the warmness in his palm. It soothed like a hot shower in a cold morning. My whole body shivered from the feeling.

He leaned closer and our lips met. Without any further intentions, I deepened the kiss, making it more demanding, more lustful, and more loving. He deserved this. I could feel my tail stiffen from the feeling of being loved, but tried to ignore it. If Shima wanted us to live without any physical pleasures – so be it. I won't risk losing him either.

Renzou forced his tongue inside my mouth and I almost moaned out of excitement. We were about to devour one another, until I heard a noise. Quickly, I let go of his hand, leaned back and sat casually a bit farther from him. Oh, how I wanted to be in his arms again. An old couple passed us by, without even noticing the slight bond between two guys on a bench.

"So… How's your ass?" Shima asked, when the old couple disappeared somewhere.

"It was a lie, nothing's wrong with my ass."

"Seriously? You made me come here just to hear you say 'Fuck me'?" He laughed.

"It wasn't my intention. I had a plan, you know." I blushed again.

"What was the plan?"

"I was supposed to seduce you with my unimaginable 'mating-wannabe' skills."

While Shima was laughing histerically, my mind was already planning out a new phase - 'How to get Shima in bed part 2'. Even though my hormones seemed to be calm now, I knew I would beg for new experiences from Shima a few days after. This needed a better plan. I was sure, that we could keep this a secret with no problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Shima P.O.V.<strong>

Why didn't he just say the same sentence again? I would've totally just ripped his clothes off right there on that bench.

I wanted him even more now. This creature made me horny in almost every possible way without any effort.

I asked if he would like to go for a meal somewhere, to take my mind off such perverted things. We both knew it's going to happen sooner or later. It's one of the factors to even have a bonded relationship between men. We're addicted to pleasure. We're both sinful. And Rin is a sin himself!

There were so many things I wanted to try out with him. If only he wasn't Satan's son…

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, when we were eating ramen.

I choked on my soup. He quickly hit my back to make me feel better. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, Shima, I just figured I should tell you the same…" Rin gave me a pat and got back to eating.

I poked a few vegetables in the bowl and gazed at him.

"Shall we take a room for two when we go to the field trip?"

"What field trip?" He took a mouthful of ramen.

"The class field trip, to the sea. The beach, the sun, all that stuff."

"Oh, I completely forgot we had a field trip!" He seemed excited. "We should definitely take a room together!"

And then we both went silent. This meant only one thing.

"Parted beds."

"Yup, parted beds." I said without hesitating.

"We have 4 days to pack, want to make a list?"

"Yeah, sure!"

I will have to carry all of my strength, all of my will power to make it trough the field trip. 3 days to not jump on Rin and have sex with him.

It was possible, but…how?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwww. x3<strong> And once again, thank you for your favs, reviews and so on. *gives everyone a cookie*


	13. Chapter 13

_****_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I have a lot of left, you know, so I'll probably upload the rest next week.  
><strong>

**Prepare for a lot of smut. I mean it.  
><strong>

**By the way, check out my new Shima x Rin fic. I hope you guys like it, because I'm planning on making it a long fic. x3 The story makes me so excited, i can barely sit in my seat properly~~  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and help yourselves with a bit of my new "Out of My Head" fic.**

**I love guys so much, the reviews make me feel so happy. ~~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I love AnE. Is that enough?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shima P.O.V<strong>_

"Packed everything?"

Rin nodded, while rummaging trough his backpack.

"Yup, I'm just checking if everything's in place."

"Okay, take your time."

I looked over to the bus and saw Bon eyeing me with his custom made angry face. I poked my tongue out at him and concentrated on Rin.

He finished checking and stood up.

"Ready to go!"

I smiled at him and took my stuff in my hands. Rin followed me and we both ran towards the bus to drop our things out in the trunk.

Yukio was standing awkwardly and staring at the distance. Rin nudged him.

"Four eyes, you okay?"

"What?" He shot us a confused look.

"You look like you're about to sleep." Rin pointed out.

"I haven't slept in two days, what do you expect." Yukio rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Go on, you two, get in the bus."

I shrugged and glanced at Rin.

This is going to be a hard trip.

Me and Rin ran over a few ideas on how to not get touchy feely trough the whole trip. And this wasn't easy for me, I had to swear on my Porn magazines that I will not touch him while we live in the same room. Separate beds were essential in our case, or else I'd end up grabbing Rin's tail, or worse, grabbing his crotch.

We climbed into the bus and I scratched my head.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere's fine, really." Rin smiled.

We found a seat farther away from the group of 'friends' and settled there. Rin seemed to be exited and jumped up and down his seat.

"Rin, we haven't even started driving yet."

"I'm still very exited! We'll get to eat some sea food, and even swim all day!"

"It's not that big of a deal."

He simply stared at me for a few minutes and smiled with the most beautiful smile.

"I'm exited because I'll do all these things with you, silly."

My heart melted, oh, my heart!

I peeked over the seats if no one was watching.

I leaned in for a kiss, and pecked his lips.

"So cute."

He blushed really hard and took my hand into his, caressing my fingers one by one. I loved all the details about this boy. He was charming in every way possible! Made me weak without even trying.

Little minx.

And we took off to see the seaside.

_**Rin P.O.V**_

We got a nice room with a beautiful view of the sea. I breathed the salty air into my lungs and enjoyed every moment of it.

"Isn't this wonderful, huh, Shima?"

"It sure is."

He unpacked our stuff and put everything in place.

"Hey, we can do whatever we want now, no one else is interested in being with us anyway. Let's go for a swim, maybe?" I asked him.

Shima giggled and waved at me.

"Yeah! Let's go naked!"

I blushed hard.

"Shima, don't be ridiculous, someone might see us!"

"I know a place here, where no one would interrupt us."

I knew that smile. I was praying that we both wouldn't lose ourselves and fuck each other until we pass out. He was obviously joking about going swimming naked, so I packed my trunks and towel.

We walked in a slow pace, trying not to look suspicious to Yukio ir Shura, who was, with great grief, trying to fit in the group of soon-to-be-Exorcists.

I sighed as we reached the end of our path.

"Just a few minutes more, and we'll be there."

Shima looked like he was enjoying himself. Suddenly, I had a wish to take his hand and walk like a real couple. No one was around.

I slowly reached out my hand and touched his skin. I felt a shiver down my spine, I could feel the chemistry. I could never have felt so happy in my life. Shima felt my eagerness of taking his hand, so he decided he should go with it. We clenched our hands together and walked towards our destination, both smiling mischievously and noticing something in the air. Something called love.

After a few minutes we stopped.

"There it is!" Shima pointed towards a small beach that wasn't visible until he showed me. I let out a small Wow.

"This is amazing."

"No one will disturb us here."

I shot a look at him and blushed.

"Rin, you promised."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't control my hormones around you."

He smiled understandably and led me to the small beach. I dropped my stuff and stretched myself.

The view of the sea was amazing. I could've stared at it forever, until I felt someone placing their hands on my waist, hugging me from behind. Shima put his head on my shoulder and exhaled hot air into my neck. I placed my hands over his and turned my head a bit to face him.

"I love you." He told me.

I laughed and took him by surprise. Next thing we know, we're on the ground, Shima holding on his hands, his face straight over mine.

"Come here, big boy. It'll be just a kiss?" I winked.

Shima smiled and leaned down to kiss me on my lips.

I ran my hand in his hair, caressing it while making the best out of our kiss. He slightly parted his lips, so I could enter his mouth with my tongue. We explored eachother with every breath and every little moan, that escaped our mouths. We were one once again, even though it wasn't a sexual act. It was a selfless act, filled with not only lust, but love aswell. Shima leaned closer and pushed his body as close as possible. I lifted his shirt a bit, so I could feel his soft skin and his heat.

Finally, he pulled away.

"At this rate, I might just fuck you without hesitation."

"Let's just go swim." I said with a sad tone.

His taste lingered on my lips. I wanted more and more and more of him with every single touch. I pulled out my trunks out of my backpack and started undressing myself, until I heard a splash nearby. I looked around, and guess what I saw.

Shima, diving right into the water, butt naked, and proud of it.

I stood there, breathless, unable to think of an excuse for staring at him.

His body was so perfect. I've seen him naked once, and now it was in broad daylight.

"Shima…" I breathed out, whispering to myself.

He was pounding the water with his muscular arms, diving deep into the sea, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Oy, Rin! Get naked, and come in!"

I covered my face with my hands.

"No, Shima, it's embarrassing!" I shouted. "Stop fooling around and dress up!"

"I didn't take any trunks, I told you!"

I didn't dare to look again.

"Are you stupid?" I shouted again.

No answer. Not taking my hands away, I tried catching any sound from his direction. Nothing.

All of a sudden, I take my hands off of my face and see Shima right in front of me. Not covered in anything, just proudly standing there without any shame.

My mouth fell open.

He's this big?

My memories were blurry, so I couldn't remember everything properly, but this view shocked me once again. Shima's body was so perfect. Muscular. Sexy. Breathtaking.

And then I threw my trunks at him.

"Cover up, you idiot!" I cried out and ran away.

My heart was racing. And some part of me was sure, that I wouldn't care if someone found out. I just wanted to be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWWWW.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_**HOLY CRAP**_**, how long has it been? **

**Okay, so. I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long, I just got into a university, and guess what? I'm going to take a creative writing class. I can't wait, because I'm pretty sure it will change my style COMPLETELY.  
><strong>

**Also, the Out Of My Head fic is going pretty smooth, so check it out.  
><strong>

**I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER, SO THERE IS LESS SMUT, BUT STILL. I'm not satisfied with this fic enough, and I promise, I will try making it better. I've progressed a bit since the last one, so I hope this gets you the chills. Because I did get them. xD  
><strong>

**Thank you for your reviews, follows and favs. They mean the world to me.  
><strong>

**ENJOY.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own AnE and Youtube. Just sayin' (no, i'm actually kidding if the creators are reading this. and if they are, oooh, you cheeky minxes)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shima P.O.V<strong>_

"RIN, WAIT." I shouted, breathless. I didn't want this to happen. Why did I think that being naked with my boyfriend would be a good idea? THAT OBVIOUSLY WASN'T A GOOD IDEA.

_Shit shit shit. _

I grabbed all of our stuff and swung the backpack on my back. Remembering that I was butt naked, I pulled my pants on in a swift move and followed Rin. I was alarmed.

He was shaken by the thought I was naked, I suppose. We have done it once, but that doesn't mean he overcame his shyness. It was his first time, after all. WHY AM I SO STUPID, UGH.

Rin disappeared in the bushes leading to the path and I jogged faster.

"Please, wait!" I cried out again and jumped through the bushes, caring very little about the damage I would do. I felt a sting on my chest. Looking down, I saw a slight cut across my it. I cursed and decided to ignore it. Stupid bushes.

Rin was nowhere to be seen, so I stopped. I called his name a few more times, but nothing reached my ear.

I scared my boyfriend off. Good job, Shima.

I knew our classmates would all be down at the beach, so I thought of one place Rin would go to – our room. I pulled myself into a run and adrenaline flushed my mind.

I had to find him and apologize.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin P.O.V<strong>_

What was happening to me? One second we were kissing, then he was naked in the sea, and I freaked out. He was my _boyfriend_. I probably hurt him. But the view of him so helplessly _sexy_ drove me crazy. I sort of felt like I was an addict. Not for sex, just for _Shima. _

When have I become such a sissy? I should've just passed my spare trunks to him and everything would've been fine. Way to ruin the moment, Rin, great job on maintaining a relationship with your loved one!

I reached our hotel and sprinted to the elevator. I was half naked, but no one seemed to notice. No one was around when I called the elevator down and as the doors open, I popped right in, slowly exhaling with calmness.

I pressed the button to the 4th floor and leaned against the wall.

And that's when I saw someone barging in through the hotel door. I gasped when I saw _his _pink hair bobbing in the distance. Quickly, I reached the button and attacked it furiously or else I'd do bad things. Very bad things.

As I was drowning myself in desperation of the doors not closing, Shima reached halfway. The doors started closing slowly.

_Crap._ I became one with the wall. I leaned into it so hard, that my tail sent painful throbs through my body. I heard Shima shouting my name, but I didn't respond.

_Quick, quick, or else you will become a hormone driven monster._

The doors closed as Shima was seconds away from it. I heard him banging on the elevator, but it was too late. Now I just had to think everything through. Okay, if I'm quick enough to reach the 4th floor before him, I can hide. There's those plants at the end of the corridor, so no worries. When the door opens – I'll be ready to run as fast as I could.

I took deep breaths, calming myself and calming my hormones. Shima's naked body lingered in my head. His muscles, his bare chest, his _everything. _

I was so in love with this guy. I remembered the kiss. It was so hot, and Shima admitting that he wants me more than anything turned me on so much that I wanted him to take me right there on the ground. Or in the sea. Whichever, I just wanted to feel that slight insanity when he kissed me down _there._

Finally, the elevator reached the 4th floor. I breathed in again, ready to run, and light rushed into the elevator.

The only problem was, a pink haired guy was standing right in front of me, catching his breath like crazy.

I opened my mouth and blushed madly, but he was quicker than that. He moved forward and the door closed, leaving us alone in this small elevator. Shima reached to the buttons and pressed "Emergency Stop"

I shot a look at the buttons and then back at him. We were breathing heavily, catching every bit of air like we never breathed before, and I considered the possibilities. We were silent for about two seconds, before he was about to say something. Suddenly, I motioned with my hands, showing the 'shush' sign on my lips.

He shut up and I grabbed the back of my head. He was my boyfriend. I should talk to him. Why am I so scared?

I didn't have time to say anything, because Shima decided to ignore my 'shush'.

"I have this craving." He started. "Of fucking you fiercely in this elevator."

I froze. My insides clenched, creating a symphony of rushing hormones, and my pants became too tight for some reason. Only a single sentence made me want him like hell. I rose my eyes to meet his blazing ones and I understood.

I didn't care about other people. I didn't. They could go die for all I cared. I just wanted this guy, this guy, standing before me, clutching his backpack and mine like a twelve year old kid waiting for his first xBox to be unwrapped.

He was so helpless and so vulnerably sexual, I couldn't keep my hormones inside. I let out a long breath and he understood. I saw his bright pink hair getting closer, and as he was closing his eyes, I knew. I knew I was crazy enough to fuck in an elevator.

Our lips touched tenderly. Firstly, he pecked my lips in one swift move, but then he attacked me with this hunger that cannot be tamed. My tongue entwined with his, creating art of its own kind, an act of love. I felt lust and desire running through my body, and warmness building inside, slowly and then faster.

Shima dropped his stuff on the ground and pushed me to the wall. He tasted me with his lips, furiously searching for my love in the kiss. I returned it with a force of a thousand burning suns, my body bursting with wanting.

I reached the hem of his pants, touching the upper skin with my fingers. My hands traveled through his torso, exploring, craving, testing. He grabbed a handful of my hair and tilted my head back, so he could kiss me with more passion. I ran down his spine and grabbed his ass, groping them in a soft manner. He moaned into the kiss and smiled longingly.

"I literally cannot wait any longer." He whispered and I let out a hot breath on his neck.

He kissed me again and I felt his hands going down my chest and ending unbuckling my belt. I tensed up, but in a pleasurable way. Shima was doing wonders with his lips, and so was he doing wonders with his hands. Even a single touch made my mind explode.

I moaned loudly as Shima pushed his hand down my pants. He wrapped his fingers on my throbbing manhood, and even though it was through my boxers, I could still feel the tension. Even the idea of being in an elevator and kissing Shima was wild enough to make me more turned on than I was. He took his hand out and I pleaded him to touch me again, but he shushed me.

Shima had trouble with the zipper, not even looking down while undoing it, but he succeeded. I whimpered as he dropped my pants to my knees and caressed my dick through the fabric. I was kissing him absent-mindedly, my thoughts concentrated on his hands.

He slowly tucked my boxers and slid his hand on my naked skin. I shivered at his touch, wanting more and more. He stroked me slowly, not rushing, just enjoying me, teasing. I was all over him, tugging his jeans to me, wanting our bodies to collide and become one again.

We were in the middle of our passionate act, when we heard a silent '_ting_'. Shima backed away a bit and looked at the buttons. The emergency one had stopped working and I felt the elevator slowly going down. He looked at me, alarmed, and I struggled to pull my pants on. He combed his hair, and I brushed mine back.

We looked pretty normal when the door opened and we saw an elderly couple waiting for the elevator. I smiled at them nervously and the grandma smiled back. They pressed the third floor button and we rode back to where we started.

I didn't look at Shima. But our fingers found each other's and he tugged, just to make sure. I smiled at the ground, overwhelmed with feelings. He leaned into me and his lips brushed against my ear.

"_I love you._"He whispered quietly and I tightened my grip. I wanted to say it back, shout it at him, but the elderly couple were still here. And as we reached their floor, when they were finally gone – that's when I did it. I turned, kissed him full on the mouth and said those words back.

"I love you too, Shima."

* * *

><p><strong>review, and this gets another chapter. Not kidding. xD<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Cough.**

**Two years without any updates. **

**Cough.**

**I'm so so so sorry, I wasn't feeling the story anymore and my style of writing changed SO MUCH. I started writing original fiction, then I wrote more stuff and it's just AHHH. I decided I need to finish all of the stories on here and be done with it. I don't know if I'll write more anime fanfics anymore, since right now I'm highly into writing Supernatural fanfiction on AO3 (lmfao), but I feel like I owe you guys some finished stories.**

**So fuck it, I'll finish everything, even if it means writing styles will clash.**

**This fanfic has two chapters left, just warning you. **

**Ahead is smut. WARNING. **

* * *

><p>My heart burst with so much warmth I couldn't contain myself from touching my fingertips to Rin's skin every few seconds. It didn't matter where I hovered or dragged skin against skin. The inside of his palm, the bit of flesh that showed only because Rin couldn't properly tuck his shirt in, his forearm.<p>

It all felt so surreal. My lips tingled with the need to pepper kisses down his whole body, I wished so bad to explore all of him with my tongue, taste the spicy sweat and kiss away his moans.

Stupid fucking elevator. Stupid fucking hallway. Stupid fucking people.

Rin dragged me down to our room with an eager strut. The back of his neck shined with a bright blush and I subconsciously squeezed our entwined fingers just to get a squeeze back. It sent me to a fit of overwhelming happiness, something I have never felt with anyone before. Bon and I had chemistry, yes, but the way Rin looked at me and I wanted to give the world to him - that's what made me believe I have never been truly, undeniably in love.

And here I walked behind a boy whose father was Satan and everyone feared him. I walked behind him and thought 'god, how I love this boy'.

I caught myself smiling from ear to ear, singing unknown love odes to Rin in my head. He furiously searched for the key card in his pocket so that we could finally be alone in the room. I remembered my hand in his pants back in the elevator, and suddenly my head cleared of all lovey dovey thoughts.

Suddenly, I was on fucking fire.

"Rin," I breathed into his neck as I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He inhaled sharply, his muscles tensing so deliciously against my hands. "Hurry up."

His ears turned red and I couldn't help a chuckle. He knocked one of my hands away, searching for the key inside of his hoodie pocket.

"I can't promise I won't do anything obscene in the hallway," I murmured. Rin froze once more.

"So help me if you don't find the damn key card, I'll kick this door open," he said, louder than intended. I dragged my hand to his back pockets, leaning back a little so my crotch wasn't rubbing against his ass. Rin gasped at the loss and nearly followed the sensation until he felt my hand searching through the pockets. I gently rubbed his ass through the denim of his pants before I grabbed the key card I knew sat in the left pocket before we even entered the elevator and handed it to him.

Rin, who usually could trip on even ground, swiped the card in direct motion and ran inside of the room. I followed inside. Shut the door. Wanted to grab his shirt and pull him against me but Rin moved faster than me. He kissed me, his tongue sneaking inside of my mouth at the first touch of our lips and moaned deep into the kiss. I couldn't figure out what I wished to do with my hands so I settled for quickly undoing his belt while kissing the life out of him. Rin nipped at my bottom lip dragging it in between his teeth. I hissed at the sensation and for a second there I forgot how to breathe.

All that mattered right now seemed to be Rin's hands. Rin's skin. Rin's lips on mine.

I couldn't get enough of that honey mint taste of his mouth. I licked against his tongue, suckling a bit on the tip, maneuvering the kiss swiftly into something that caused Rin to moan loadly into my own mouth.

Rin walked backwards to our bed (or two beds pressed into one, we did arrange it for our own convenience) until it sent us tumbling down into the sheets. Rin laughed heartily at the puffy sheets surrounding us and I joined in. I had never planned this. I never wanted to fall for someone so fast and so deep that for me it felt like I couldn't breathe without this person.

Looking at Rin with that aroused expression on his face made me finally believe I had this boy in my arms and he was mine. No one else's. Mine.  
>His lust surged through me. I quickly undid his pants with my free hand and pushed the material aside. Rin wiggled out of the pants just as quickly, somewhat feverish in his movements and it hit me. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.<p>

It's such a beautiful thing, being wanted. The way Rin's lips worshiped my skin set me off like a firework that wanted nothing else than to see the wide sky and all of the things the world offered.

Our clothes disappeared off onto piles on the floor, followed by boxers and our shame. Again, I could kiss Rin's collarbones. Again, I could drag my palm down his naked waist and thighs, brushing past the fine hairs on his legs. His scent got me addicted, somewhat scarily intense rush of emotions washed over me and I moved downward, leaving kissing bruises on his white flesh.

His tail wrapped around my arm, encouraging me to kiss somewhere more heated than the skin around his leaking cock.

I smirked at how his body curved into mine as I took a tentative lick over the head. I swirled my tongue in teasing motions, earning elaborate breathing from Rin and his thighs tightening on my shoulders.

I stroked the base with rushed strokes, twisting at the head and taking his length into my mouth. Rin tasted like salt and vinegar, an exquisite flavor for my tongue. I lavished him with all I had, sucking hard and stroking slow. I squeezed breathy low moans out of him, his little begs for more and more reaching my ears and sounding like anthems of lust.

Suddenly his fingers brushed my hair away and he dragged me up so he could kiss me again. I complied eagerly, wishing he could understand how much I loved pleasuring him. Our cocks touched together, sliding against one another in delicious friction we both craved. I wanted to open him up and fuck him into tomorrow, I wanted to feel him around my cock, moving under me in rough abandon, murmuring sweet nothing's into my ear.

"Shima," he breathed into my mouth, and pushed me slightly away. I got confused for a second until he pointed at the backpack next to our bed. I scrambled to take it and give it to him.

Rin threw all of the contents down on the sheets next to us, searching for something.

Lube.

Oh right. I'm a fucking idiot.

He handed the lube to me and discarded all of the remaining things on the floor. He settled on the sheets again, spread his legs and I swear, my mouth watered at the sight.

His cock lay on his stomach, hard as a rock. The blush on his cheeks spread on his cheeks and down to his stomach, clear arousal, just the way I loved him.  
>I gulped down any thoughts I had of stopping and staring at him for eternity.<p>

"Are you sure?" I asked, fearing the answer. We have done this once before, but I wasn't sure of Rin was ready to take that leap again. I didn't want to rush him into anything.

"I need you inside of me," Rin said, biting his lip. His tail wiggled into my waiting fingers. "Please-"

I didn't need any reassurance.

I coated my fingers with a generous amount of lubrication and prepared him so slow he begged me after three fingers. He looked amazing spread out like this in front of me. Oh god, I wanted to be inside of him as fast as I could.

"Shima, now, please please please -" he chanted under his breath, completely wrecked with want.

I lined my lubed cock up to his hole, kissed his neck and suckled on the skin to ease him into the sensation and slid inside of him with deep concentration.  
>Last time, it took us a while to fall into the pit of passion.<p>

This time, though... Oh this time was different. Rin gasped louldy, his nails digging into my shoulderblades. I nearly fucking came right there and then. Right when I was balls deep inside, Rin hushed that I should start moving and fast.

"I'm about to come already," Rin whispered. "Please, go fast and hard, please.."

He didn't need to tell me this twice. I rammed into him with all I had, forcing the air out of his lungs. We moved in unison, breathing into each other's mouths, searching for love in one another's eyes. He looked at me like I was everything, and at that moment, I felt like it could be everything.

Our love. Our friendship. Even our fights. All worth the feeling of him in my arms, of him flushed like a strawberry beneath me, above me, on me. All the kisses, hugs, embraces, everything.

I wanted to give him my everything.

And then, his expression changed into surprise and relief. He closed his eyes as he came, his release coloring our stomachs. In this moment, I vowed nothing would look even remotely as beautiful as Rin looked when he came.

He clenched around me, and three thrust later I burst into my own sweet bliss. As I came down from my high, this deep blackness of pleasure, I opened my eyes to find his blue staring straight at me.

Rin's lips curled into a smile, hands brought me closer to him and he kissed my cheek so tenderly I thought I could cry.

"Worth waiting for," he said nonchalantly, as if we didn't do anything dirty two seconds before.

I laughed and rolled over. We both hissed at my cock leaving Rin, yet he quickly wrapped himself around me as I lay down on the sheets.

"I know," I said. "I'm not sure if I can wait that long until we can go at it again."

It was his turn to laugh. The low rumble of laughter echoed right as I finished the sentence.

I kissed his forehead and fell into a slight slumber, highly aware of his breathing, living body against mine.

I felt alive.


End file.
